Lunar Chronicles AU
by swifty717
Summary: *Slow updates* AU where all the LC characters are celebrities. Newest Update: Kai Huang made a big mistake. One that cost him his friendships, his company, but most importantly his soulmate. Will he be able to fix it all by putting his feelings over his company or will he end up making his problem even worse? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Cresswell 1 (Cress Thorne)

Hey guys! These will be one-shots for Lunar Chronicles! If you like this make sure to check out my other story Luna High!

 **Cresswell**

Thorne POV

Thorne was not enjoying himself. The girl across the table from him was never going to be his future wife. He never thought of commitment. Until he dated her. He shook his head.

 _Stop thinking about her._

He went back to looking at the girl in front of him, and now he couldn't even remember why he'd agreed to date her. She had the looks for sure: high cheekbones, shiny long brown hair, and great cleavage. Her personality, though, was lacking.

He nodded his head again for the 2nd time that minute and tried to pay attention to what she was saying.

"...So I told her 'Carswell Thorne is my _boyfriend_!' And that shut her up good. Damn I never knew cashiers could be so feisty!" she said, and then started on yet another irrelevant story.

A waiter came to take their order, her name was Jessica. He saw it on her nametag. She had badly dyed blond hair in a ponytail and light green eyes. She was probably in her 30s but didn't have an engagement ring.

As his date ordered, Thorne's eyes kept traveling to Jessica's hair. Though the dye job was horrible it reminded him of a special girl. One with big, blue-

"And for you sir?" the waitress asked. She bit her lip slightly and grinned at Thorne.

"I'll have the chicken parm," he said and gave the waitress a wink as he gave her his menu.

The waitress blushed and walked away. His date, Maria, went off on another tangent about a guy who kept DMing her.

He checked his phone under the table to see a text from his best friend Cinder and another from Cinder's boyfriend Kai.

Kai asked Thorne when he was going to start filming again. Thorne, as he did for the last 2 months, left him on read. Then he opened Cinder's text. And his heart stopped. There was a picture of a magazine. For once it wasn't about him. There was a blond-haired actor, Jacin, on the cover. That wasn't bad. But his hands were on a waist he knew by memory. He didn't even have to look up to see the face. And her hands were on Jacin's shoulders. They were both gazing into each other's eyes with so much love he wanted to puke.

"Excuse me, Maria," he said, leaving to the bathroom.

He shut the door quickly and leaned over the sink. God, he was going to puke. Because the girl on that magazine was the one he couldn't get out of his mind. And she was suddenly engaged. Just 2 months after she and Thorne broke up. And that girl was none other than the famous pop singer, Cress Darnel.

He tried not to think about Cress and her boyfriend for all of dinner. But everything kept reminding him of it: the blue-eyed woman who walked through the door, the adoring couple, and even a 5-foot Asian woman. At the end of the night, Maria put her hand on his knee.

"Do you want to go to my room? The hotel is down the block."

Emotions flew through Thorne's mind. He instantly thought of the time that Cress had asked the same question, so innocently. He had smirked and went to her room. Then he was expecting a normal one-night stand, but she was different. Cress was so beautiful, so talented, and so unique.

"Maria I had a wonderful night," he said, trying to sound like a gentleman, "I'll see you around." He got up and put a $150 bill on the table. "That should be enough to get you home," he said.

"Are we done?" Maria fumed.

"Sorry Maria," he walked away.

"You're a jerk!" Maria called behind him.

He ignored her and instead walked out of the restaurant. Before he could hop into his red sports car paparazzi surrounded him on all sides.

"What is the name of the girl you were with?" one asked, pointing a camera in his face.

"Why aren't you doing any acting gigs?" one asked, but Thorne kept pushing to get to his car.

"Is it because of Cress Darnel?" another one asked.

Thorne had enough. He finally got to his car, opened the door, and stepped on the gas pedal.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew his head was pounding. He needed a drink.

10 minutes later Thorne was in front of a shady bar. He grinned. He would never see or hear of Cress here. She was probably drinking in a fancy nightclub, surrounded by her beautiful friends, and grinding against her boyfriend.

Thorne shook the thought out of his head. He was gonna keep every thought of her out, at least for tonight.

"What do you want sir?" the bartender asked. He was a fat, tattooed man.

"Whiskey," Thorne replied. That was his to-go drink. He'd been sober when dating Cress. He'd been sober for 7 months.

The bartender handed him a whiskey, which Thorne downed in seconds, and set his cup down for a refill.

9 whiskeys later his vision was getting hazy. He couldn't think straight. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Sir are you okay?" the bartender asked.

Thorne didn't respond and instead placed some money on the table. He didn't know how much it was, but it was a lot of money. He could see the bartender's eyes widen. Thorne mumbled a thank you and got up. Before he could make it any farther, though, he ran into someone and grabbed their waist. God, he hoped it was a girl.

It was a girl. She was short, no more than 5' 3.'' He could make out that she was pretty. Very pretty.

"You're gorgeous," she said, her voice velvety before he could say anything.

"No you are," he replied, still holding her waist. He tried to focus on her eyes, but all he could see was the blueness. He could drown in that blue.

"Why are you so hot?" she asked, the words slurring together. So she was drunk too.

"Hot is my middle name. Right after suave and darling," he said, righting them both.

She reached his chin. He liked that. She was fun sized.

"You're fun-sized," he said laughing.

She laughed too and pushed him a little. But because of his built, she ended up stumbling back.

He caught her arm and pulled her closer. He stared into her eyes that looked so familiar and tilted her chin up. He could see a light pink blush rise on her cheeks as he leaned down and kissed her. Soft at first, but then he felt a whole display of fireworks. He didn't know if that happened because he was drunk, but it did. And then he wanted to do more. Her arms found their way to his hair, and his arms found their way to her waist. And they were making out.

"I want you," he whispered against her lips.

He could feel her smiling. "I'm gonna get a drink. And then I'll come with you."

He followed after her, even though he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't blame himself if she had a charm to her.

 _The next morning_

Thorne POV

He woke to a pounding headache. Thorne tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were weighted with rocks. He sat up and realized he wrapped in a blanket. And he was naked. Shit. What happened? He got up to see a thong and a pair of boxers on the floor next to him. He put on the boxers and went into the bathroom. And fuck. He had hickeys and lipstick everywhere. There were hickeys on his neck, collarbone, and abs. He had lipstick stains all over his face. And the lipstick looked so familiar. He'd seen it before. Then he heard a scream from outside the bathroom.

He ran out of the bathroom to see an all too familiar face. Oh hell no. It can't be. He put his hand on the wall for balance. He couldn't breathe.

"Cress?" he gasped.

Cress looked at him, and her eyes widened. "Thorne? I mean no. I mean- fuck." She wrapped the blanket around her and got up. She grabbed her clothes off the ground as Thorne stood watching.

He still couldn't remember anything from last night. "How did-"

"I don't know. I was at the bar one minute and I met this guy. He was really hot-"

"I met this girl at the bar too. She was beautiful. Blue eyes-"

"Brown hair-"

Something clicked in Thorne's brain. "So that girl was-"

The lightbulb went off in Cress's brain also. "So that boy was-"

They both locked eyes, "You."

"I remember us drinking more, cause you suggested it," Thorne said, "It's your fault."

"But you're the one who suggested that I come with you."

"But I was drunk," Thorne protested, though he knew this argument was going nowhere.

"I was too." Cress sighed, "This is getting nowhere. We just need to leave as soon as possible. Before anyone finds out."

Thorne nodded. "Yeah, of course."

After a second of silence, Cress looked at him. "Um, Thorne, where's my thong?" she asked, blushing.

Thorne looked at her and smirked. He went over to the other side of the bed, grabbed it, and dangled it just out of her reach. "Come and get it."

Cress rolled her eyes and walked around the bed until she was a foot away from him. "Thorne give it to me," she said.

Thorne grinned, "Impatient are we?"

Cress rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was suppressing a grin. "Thorne hand it over."

He dangled it a little higher.

Cress sighed and climbed onto the bed. She was still an inch short. "I hate being short," she said pouting.

"I love it," Thorne said. Cress's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "I mean I think it's cute. I mean-"

"That's not helping your case," Cress laughed. Something in Thorne's heart panged. That laugh. He hadn't heard it for such a long time. And then he remembered last night.

"Shit," Thorne said.

"What?" Cress asked and stopped trying to reach her thong.  
"Cress we had sex. God-"

"Shit. Shit. Sh- what am I doing? I'm engaged. Oh my god," Cress said, falling onto the bed.

When she said engaged, Thorne's mind flashed back to that picture.

"You forgot you're engaged?" Thorne asked in disbelief.

"Yes-no. I-I didn't. It just happened so fast I-" She sat up and put her face in her hands.

"-can't believe you're engaged to him," Thorne said.

Cress looked up. "You can't-"

"It's been 2 months Cress. Two. And you're already engaged. Were you cheating on me or something-"

"Thorne," Cress warned, "I never cheated."

"I didn't-"

"Why am I even talking to you?" Cress said, frustrated. She got up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Cress," Thorne said. "I'm sorry. I crossed the line," he said, going to the door. "I just-"

She opened the door. Damn, she got dressed fast. And damn, she looked good.

"You just what, Thorne?" Cress asked, looking right into his eyes.

"I- I just- I-"

"Thorne you _cheated_ on me. It was so random. I spent weeks figuring out what I did wrong. And then I met Jacin," Cress said.

"I don't wanna hear this," Thorne said, turning around.

She grabbed his arm, and he turned around again so he faced her. "Yes, you do. He is so different from you. He's confident, sweet, and talented. He volunteers at the homeless shelter when he's not acting. That's where I met him. He's honestly a fairytale prince. Do you know why I went to the bar last night?"

Thorne shook his head.

"I didn't want to keep living a fairytale over and over. He's just so perfect. Too perfect. Everything I want he does. I thought it would be nice for a day off. Go to a disgusting bar. Get drunk. Go home."

"Cress do you know why I went to the bar?"

"Cause you're a douche."

Thorne nodded. "That, but also you. Every single thing reminded me of you. This waitress had blonde hair. Another woman who was 5 foot reminded me of you. Remember how I used to call you fun-sized?"

A hint of a smile crossed Cress's face, but it was gone in a blink.

"Jacin helped me when I was broken. Broken because of you."

"Cress you never let me explain. I-"

She held up a hand. "Thorne you broke my heart. I said I loved you, and you ran away. Then the next day I come home, to _our_ apartment, and see another woman all over you. And she was my friend, Thorne. You-" Cress swallowed and shook her head. "Goddammit! I had to tell the press that we just weren't good for each other to protect your reputation. Everything is always about you!" she screamed.

Thorne put his face in his hands. "God Cress, I-"

"Sorry, was. _Was_ about you," Cress said.

He looked down at her to see tears streaming down her face.

"Cress please don't cry. Please," he pleaded. He tried to wrap her in a hug, but she evaded it. She grabbed her thong off the floor and put it on.

"Cress I never meant to hurt you. I realized I made a huge mistake after you left. But you never let me explain. I told you to tell the press. Why didn't you?" He looked over at her, but she was too busy trying to find something.

"Where's my phone?" she asked, turning over the bedsheets.

"On the nightstand," Thorne said.

Cress grabbed it and turned it on. "Oh hell no," she whispered.

"What?" Thorne asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh fuck."

On the front page of every tabloid was their faces. Cress and Thorne. Kissing. Going to a hotel. Looking so in love and so drunk.

"No. No, this can't be happening," Cress said, eyes widening, blinking back tears.

Thorne grabbed his own phone from next to her, to see countless texts.

Cinder texted him over 50 times. One of them read, 'Call me. You're making a mistake.'

He opened Kai's texts next. 'I know you hate me, but Jacin is pissed. You can't get Cress back. After everything you've done, you don't deserve her.'

He opened a text from his agent, 'I said publicity, but not this kind.'

There was another from Winter. He hadn't texted her in forever. 'Please tell Cress to respond to her texts. Oh, and you're a douche.'

There were countless others from fellow actors and actresses. Even Maria texted him, 'Fuck you. I knew you only wanted her.'

"I need to go," Cress said, tears streaming down her face.

"Cress, wait!"

Cress turned back to him, tears in her eyes. "I should've _never_ loved someone like you," she spat and slammed the door behind her.

Thorne sank into the bed. He opened his phone and replied to the first text he had in 2 months.

'Tell him I'm sorry.'

 **So I realized that this was getting too long so this is part 1. I will post part 2 soon!**

 **Make sure to review! It motivates me to update.**

 **Don't forget to read Luna High (my other book)**.


	2. Cresswell 2 (Cress Thorne)

**This part takes place 2 days after the first part. Sorry for taking forever to update, please read and REVIEW! :)**

 **Thorne POV**

His alarm rang exactly at 10am. Thorne groaned, and got up. This room did not look familiar. White ceiling, white walls, white everything. Everything was spotless. This was not his house.

Then the events from the last couple of nights flooded back to him. His one night stand with Cress, the tabloids, Cress and Jacin breaking their engagement (but they were still together), his agent dropping him, Kai calling him, and then Kai sponsoring him. That's where he was now. Kai's house. He got up, and went to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

30 minutes later, Thorne stepped out of the bathroom to see someone sitting on his bed.

Thorne jumped back. "What the hell, Kai? You could've gave me a warning!"

Kai smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Old habits never die. Anyways, we got some things to discuss. Kitchen in 10?"

Thorne shook his head. "Nah, I'd probably get lost down the stairs. Did I tell you your house is extremely extra? The bathroom has a fucking 40 inch TV!"

Kai laughed. "The master bath has a 50 inch. But I'll wait while you get dressed."

Thorne grabbed his shirt from off the bed, and put it on. As he was fumbling with the buttons, Kai looked over at him. "So how are you holding up?"

Thorne sighed. "I'm fine. I mean I just got dropped by my agent. Compared to what Cress is facing, I'm fine."

Kai shook his head. "You know who broke off the engagement?"

"Jacin," Thorne answered, putting on his boxers under his towel.

"It was Cress."

Now that caught Thorne's attention. "Cress did?"

"Yeah. Winter told Cinder about it. And Cinder told me."

"But why-"

"I don't know. Did she mention something to you?"

"No," Thorne lied.

"You done yet?" Kai asked, still looking away.

"Yep," Thorne said, zipping up his jeans.

Kai looked over at him, and sighed. "You could wear professional clothing, you know?"

Thorne grinned. "Old habits never die."

 **Cress POV**

She woke up to the doorbell ringing. It felt weird not having someone sleeping next to her. After the whirlwind of events the last couple of days, she had kicked Jacin out of her penthouse. Now it was just her and her yorkie, Peony.

Cress got out of bed, and walked downstairs in her black shorts and white tank top.

Peony sat at the door, growling. She only did that when-

Cress opened the door to see a familiar blondie. "Jacin," she breathed, taking in his blue eyes and gelled blond hair. She internally groaned. Why did he always gel his hair?

He grinned, and walked inside, holding her in his strong arms. "I missed you," he whispered close to her ear, making her shiver.

She looked up at him. "You literally ruined my beauty sleep," she joked, pouting.

He suppressed a smile. "Sorry should I come another time?"

Cress shook her head. "But there is something you can do to make me feel better."

"And what is that?" Jacin asked, shutting the door with his foot.

"I don't know," Cress said, leading Jacin into the living room.

"You don't?" Jacin asked, looking down at her with darkness in his eyes that it made her stumble back, and made both of them fall into the couch.

"I might have an idea," she said, as Jacin traced circles on her arms.

"You do?" Jacin said, his eyes dipping to her lips. By instinct she licked them.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. His mouth pressed onto hers, and she felt every feeling in her body become much more exaggerated. The way his arms traced circles on her back, and how his legs straddled her body. They pulled away, and his kisses went down to her abdomen. She moaned softly, and he kept kissing her in the same spot. His arms pulled down her shorts, inch by inch, and she felt him kiss down, down, down.

He looked up at her for consent and she gasped. Because suddenly the man in front of her didn't have blond hair and gentle blue eyes. He had slightly tanned skin, tousled brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and a smirk on his lips that showed his dimple. The man staring back at her was Carswell Thorne.

"Cress?" someone said, bring her back to reality. "Are you okay?" Suddenly she was staring back at concerned blue eyes and pale skin.

"Y-Yes, why?" Cress lied.

"You looked flushed."

"Oh," Cress said, breathing heavily.

"We don't have to do this if you want. I can leave. I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no. I just think I need a breather. I'm gonna go walk Peony real quick, she seemed a little agitated before. If you want you can-"

"Cress I'll be back around dinner time, okay? Don't stress yourself out."

"I'll walk you out," Cress said.

"It's okay, I can do it. Just get some rest," Jacin said, looking back at her.

Cress nodded, and Jacin smiled. "Bye Crescent," he said and shut the door.

Crescent. Crescent. Crescent. She drifted asleep as she remembered when Thorne had called her that for the first time.

 _"I'll see you next week, Thorne," Cress said. Thorne opened his mouth, and shook his head._

 _"Do you have something to tell me?" Cress asked, her heartbeat speeding up._

 _"I- I think I don't want this just to be a one-night stand thing once a week."_

 _Cress's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"_

 _Thorne paced, his green eyes flicking around the room. Making eye contact with everything but her. "I've learned about you more in our 4 'meetings' this month than I've learned about anyone ever. And I've told you more than I've ever told anyone about me. And- And I think I'm falling for you. And I know this was just supposed to be a one-night stand type thing, but I- I think I want more than that. Because, Cress, I like everything about you. I like the way your name sounds on my lips, and I like how you fit perfectly under my chin, and I like the way your blue eyes sparkle when you laugh and I like the way your laugh sounds and- and I can't get your laugh out of my mind. I- I'm falling hard, Cress."_

 _"So you're saying..." Cress said, her heart pounding._

 _"I'm saying I like you, Crescent."_

 _Cress grinned, and closed the space between them._

Her eyes jolted open. She looked at the time: 12:00pm. Noon. She'd been asleep for an hour. That dream felt so read. She shook her head again. It was real, 7 months ago. Cress sighed, she really needed a breather.

She walked to the door to see Peony scratching the door. "I'll be back in a second girly. We're going on a walk."

 _10 minutes later_

Cress put on a white tank top that said "I love New York" and paired it with black, high waisted jean shorts. Peony didn't run anyways so there was no need for athletic shorts.

Cress put a leash on Peony and walked outside.

She had barely made it 3 blocks when paparazzi surrounded her. This was, after all, the first time she'd come out in days since the incident. Cress smiled at the cameras as they flashed, but ignored the questions that followed.

A couple blocks later she'd reached her destination: the dog park. The Paparazzi couldn't follow her here. She smiled as she walked in, taking in the calm environment. This was one place no one would ever bring up the name Carswell Thorne. After all, he didn't have a dog.

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne had to admit, Kai's kitchen staff were something. The food was heavenly. He moaned as he took a bite of the french toast. "This is so good," Thorne said, taking another bite.

Kai smiled. "I'll let Martha know."

Thorne's mouth dropped open. "Martha Stewart cooks for you?"

Kai laughed. "No. She's not a celebrity chef, she used to be my mother's friend."

Thorne nodded, clearing his plate.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Thorne asked.

"I just wanted to know what your goals are. Like your future plans. At least for the next couple years since I'm your agent now."

Thorne nodded. "Making movies, getting millions of dollars, picking up girls... the usual."

Kai frowned. "Thorne I'm gonna be honest, you can't keep having that attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The 'I don't give a fuck' attitude."

Thorne laughed. "That's just me, though."

Kai shook his head. "It was you. But when you were dating Cress-"

Thorne shook his head. "I changed for Cress because I liked her at the time. The girls come and go."

"Bullshit."

Thorne looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Thorne you know that's not true. I know why you broke up with Cress and I know you regretted it."

"I cheated on her. I didn't regret it."

"Thorne you spent 2 months answering none of my calls, jumping from girl to girl, and not taking a single movie deal. You were devastated. And you only called me the other day because you regretted it: cheating on her, not talking to your friends-"

"I dated Linsey for 3 weeks. That's not jumping from girl to girl."

"3 weeks?" Kai laughed. "You dated Cress for 7 months!"

"Cress was different."

"I know! She changed you for the better. Every single time I looked at you guys together I would smile. You had so much respect and love for her-"

"I didn't love her."

Kai laughed again, this time humorlessly. "You loved her. But you're afraid of commitment. You were afraid of messing up."

"Kai, I-"

"You were drunk one day. The day after you cheated. You said 'she's too good for me. It has to be this way.'"

Thorne got up. "I need a breather."

Kai nodded. "There's a garden in the back-"

"I'm not going there. I just- I just need somewhere relaxing."

Kai nodded. "See you for lunch."

Thorne grabbed a gray sweater from the coat rack and put it on over his shirt. He walked outside, and took in a couple breaths of air. _Did he cheat on Cress because she was too good for him? Or because he never loved her?_

Thorne shook his head, and walked out of Kai's estate. The second he stepped outside Paparazzi crowded around him with cameras and microphones. Thorne kept his head down, and put his hood up. He didn't need more attention than he already had. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed a break.

His feet lead him to a park that was so familiar it hurt. _Why here?_ he thought. He walked inside and then... silence. No camera clicks. No questions. Just dogs. Thorne smiled. This was perfect.

 **Cress POV**

Cress and Peony had walked around the mile trail, and Peony had gotten out of breath. "You okay girlie?" she asked Peony.

Cress sat on a bench and untied Peony's leash so her dog could go get a drink of water.

Cress took her phone out of her pocket, the first time all day, to see over 100 message notifications. Most of them were from Winter. Concerned texts saying 'You good?' and 'Let's get lunch together.' Cress replied 'Coffee at 3?' There were a couple from Jacin asking if she was okay. Cress typed back 'I'm okay' with a smiley face. The other texts were from people she didn't feel like replying to: Kai, Cinder, her agent, and Levana. The one Thorne had cheated on Cress with. She blocked Levana from her contacts, and looked around to find Peony. Her heart dropped. Peony wasn't by the water pool.

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne sat down on a bench and looked at his phone. Cinder had texted him again saying 'Welcome to the team.' She was probably referring to Thorne's new agent, or Cinder's finance. There were a couple of texts from Maria, who he decided to block. And there was a text from Winter. 'Hey Thorne. Do you wanna meet for lunch today? There are some things we need to discuss.' Thorne left her on read. He was not in the mood to listen to Winter rant about how bad of a person he was for an hour. He spoke from prior experience.

Thorne sighed and looked up to see a familiar dog approaching him.

"Peony?" he said in disbelief. Peony was the dog Thorne had adopted for Cress.

When hearing her name, Peony ran towards him, and licked his shoes.

Thorne got off the bench and sat on the grass, picking Peony up in his arms. He grinned as Peony licked his face.

"How are you babygirl?" he cooed.

In answer, Peony licked his nose.

He grinned, holding her out so he could look at her. She had grown a little bigger, but she was still a little puppy. Her collar changed too. Thorne put her down in his lap, and scratched behind her ears: her favorite spot to be scratched. While he was doing that, he looked at her collar.

'Peony. 402-983-.'

It used to say 'Peony. Call Cress and Thorne at 402-698-.'

Thorne smiled and called the number. It went straight to voicemail. Of course she blocked him.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Thorne said as he scratched her belly. At this, Peony wagged her tail.

"Peony!" Thorne heard someone call. At this Peony jumped up and wagged her tail.

"Let's get you to mamma," Thorne said, scooping up Peony.

"Peony!" The voice screamed, closer this time.

"Peon- oh there you are!" a voice said.

Thorne looked up to see Cress coming over to him. Her eyes were focused only on Peony, but Thorne eyes were on Cress. She was wearing a tank top from when Thorne and her went to New York with black shorts.

Thorne realized his hood was up, and looked down as Cress got closer.

"Thank you so much for finding her, um, sorry what's your name?"

Thorne flinched, and looked up, taking his hood off.

Cress looked up at him and her mouth dropped open.

"Sorry, she just ran over here and I got a little carried away. I tried to call the number, but it went to voicemail. I, uh, figured you blocked me," he said scratching his neck with the arm not holding Peony.

Cress gulped. "It's fine. I mean, you did adopt her after all."

Thorne nodded. "I thought you would've returned her to the shelter by now."

Cress smiled. "I was going to, but she was so cute and, um, I think she reminded me of you with those puppy dog eyes. Like when you did that so I would-" Cress stopped and blushed.

"-Stay over." Thorne finished, smiling.

Cress smiled back. "You should come over sometime. To spend time with Peony. I wouldn't mind. I know it was unfair for me to take her without letting you see her."

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to invade your privacy or-"

"Thorne really, it's fine. Come over whenever you want to see her. But, um, call me first so my security guards don't call the police."

Thorne grinned. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. But you might want to unblock me first."

"I think I deleted your number, actually."

"Wow that makes me feel better," Thorne said. His heart swelled when Cress laughed.

"I miss that," he said.

"What?"

"I miss your laugh," he clarified.

Instead of leaving, Cress blushed.

That made Thorne smirk. Though they broke up, he had the same effect on her.

"I can't say the same about that hair," Cress said, looking up at it.

"Oh this?" Thorne reached up to feel the gel.

Cress fake gagged, "Yuck."

Thorne laughed. "I put it in just to annoy you."

Cress laughed again. She moved in closer, and Thorne's heartbeat sped up. She stood on her tiptoes, and lifted her arm up to tousle his hair.

Thorne groaned. "Cress!"

Cress smiled. "Much better."

Thorne reached up to flatten it, but he didn't. If she said it looked better, it did.

"If I see a headline saying 'Thorne stopped brushing his hair' tomorrow I'm blaming you."

Cress laughed. "Feel free. But the headline will read 'Thorne looks much hotter after intervention.'"

Thorne smirked. "You think I'm hot?"

Cress blushed again. "Cocky like always."

Thorne smiled, "Sorry you probably want to go..."

Cress shook her head. "Actually I'm enjoying this. Unless you-"

"No I'm free," Thorne said, maybe too enthusiastically.

Cress laughed. "Lunch at my place?"

Thorne nodded. "That would be great. But one problem."

"What?" Cress asked.

"Paparazzi."

 **HOPEFULLY you guys enjoyed that! I'll be updating much sooner now! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Cresswell 3 (Cress Thorne)

**Cress POV**

Cress really couldn't believe she was having a civil conversation with Thorne. After all he had done. But deep in her heart she still had love for him. And she hoped, prayed, that he still loved her too. She hoped that he made a stupid mistake and he never wanted to leave Cress like that. And deep in her mind Thorne was the valiant knight who had come to save her from Jacin- the hair gelled prince.

"Lunch at my place?" Cress asked before she could stop herself.

Thorne's eyes brightened. "That would be great." Then he stopped and frowned. "But one problem."

"What?" Cress asked.

"Paparazzi," Thorne replied, looking around.

Paparazzi. One of the worst problems of being famous. And since Cress and Thorne had that one night stand a couple of days ago, literally none of the Paparazzi would pass that by as a "just friends" situation.

"What should we do?" Cress asked.

"You have a private neighborhood right?"

Cress nodded.

"Great then we can probably walk in at different times, you then me, and then they will ignore-"

Cress shook her head. "Paparazzi can put one and one together. The rest of my neighborhood is senior citizens or newlyweds. So they're going to make a headline out of it."

Thorne sighed. "What about disguises?"

Cress laughed. "Remember the last time we made disguises? And how they failed miserably?"

Thorne laughed. "Yeah you're right."

 _"I really don't want the paparazzi to know we're dating," Cress said to Thorne as they sat in Cress's house._

 _"You're ashamed of me?" Thorne said looking at her, with such sadness in his eyes that Cress melted._

 _"No, no, no. I- I would never be ashamed of you. I like you too much for that."_

 _Thorne grinned. "I know. Then why?"_

 _"They're gonna make up rumors and scandals that I don't want to be a part of."_

 _Thorne nodded. "We need disguises."_

 _Cress grinned. "Definitely."_

"Remember I was wearing a beard and a scarf. But my fabulous hair was still showing?" Thorne said.

Cress laughed. "Fabulous maybe to you. I remember I wore my bright pink dress, that only I owned, with a black wig and way too much makeup."

Thorne smiled at the memory. "The paparazzi caught us within seconds."

Cress nodded. "So disguises are not an option."

Thorne nodded, and then his eyes widened. "What if I get in a limo, and then drive to your house. And if we are both in the same limo no one will suspect a thing. Cars are allowed in here right?"

Cress shook her head.

Thorne grinned. "What's the fun if we don't break a few rules?"

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne could not believe Cress had even entertained his plan for so long. Her eyes were shining as she thought out the pros and cons.

"So obviously the cons are if we get caught we are getting arrested or a fine. But the pros are we can escape whatever rumors might be televised. Plus, we get a sweet limo ride. And Peony loves-"

"Limos," they both said together, looking at each other.

Thorne's heartbeat sped up, until Cress looked away, down at Peony.

"You are one spoiled puppy," Cress said, scratching Peony behind the ears.

Thorne laughed. "She probably gets it from her dad."

Cress looked up at him, Thorne did tower over her by around 6 inches. "That is right, Mr. I-gell-my-hair-cause-it-looks-cool."

Thorne laughed again. He hadn't laughed this much in 3 months. "Hey you're Miss. I-like-deleting-phone-numbers."

Cress laughed again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Anyways, who do you know that has a limo?"

Thorne's eyes widened. "You're taking the offer?"

Cress reluctantly nodded. "Guess I am."

"Well the only person I know that has a limo, on hand, without renting it is-"

"Kai," Cress said, finishing Thorne's sentence. "How is he, by the way."

Thorne looked down. "I think he's good. I haven't really talked to him in 3 months. I mean, except today. He's my new agent now."

Cress looked over at him with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I really shouldn't have came to that club and-"

"Hey," Thorne said looking over at her, "We both played a part in that. Don't blame yourself."

Cress nodded, looking at the ground. "Is he still dating Cinder?"

Thorne nodded. "They're engaged."

Cress frowned. "Oh," she said flatly. Then she shook her head, and smiled. "I mean that's awesome. I'm really happy for them."

Thorne looked at her, studying her face. Something wasn't right, but Thorne couldn't figure out what it was.

"Let me call him," Thorne said.

Cress nodded, sitting down on a bench with Peony.

Kai picked up after one ring.

"I was just about to call you. We're supposed to meet for lunch like-"

"Kai, can you come to the dog park? On Q. With your limo."

"Oh that's where you are? Comi- but why the limo?"

"I just need it. Privacy you know," Thorne said.

"I'll be there in 2," Kai said and hung up.

Thorne looked over at Cress who was staring at an old couple walking around the park, hand in hand, but was absent-mindedly scratching Peony's fur. Something was bothering her. But before he could ask, Cress's phone rang.

 **Cress POV**

Cress wasn't okay. How was it that Kai and Cinder had already gotten engaged. They had only dated for 3 more months than Cress and Thorne did. If they were still together would they have- Cress shook her head.

She looked up to see an old couple walking around the park, hand in hand. The man was smiling at the woman with so much love Cress's heart hurt.

She heard Thorne stop talking a while ago, but her eyes were fixed on the couple. The woman was laughing and the man was laughing with her and-

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

Cress grabbed her phone, without looking at the caller ID, and answered it.

"Hello?" Cress said.

"Hey it's Winter!" Winter said in a peppy voice.

How could someone have that much pep when life felt like hell? Cress rolled her eyes, and forced a smile. "Hey Winter!"

"So can you make it for lunch?" Winter asked.

"No, I'm sorry I'm eating lunch with someone else," Cress replied, scratching Peony's fur.

"With Jacin?" Winter asked.

Whenever she talked to Winter it was always about Jacin. Of course, Winter and Jacin had been childhood friends. Ever since Jacin reported Winter's abusive mom to the police, they had been inseparable. Cress knew that Winter still had nightmares sometimes. And Jacin would leave her whenever that happened.

"Winter, I'm allowed to eat lunch with someone other than Jacin."

"Oh, of course. Do you mind if I invite Jacin over for lunch then?"

"No, go ahead. I'm not seeing him until dinner anyways."

She could practically hear Winter smiling over the phone. "Thank you Cress."

"Bye Winter, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I thought you were meeting me at-" Cress hung up. She'd let Jacin and Winter enjoy more time together. After all, they barely got to catch up now that Cress was engaged to him. Cress shivered. Engaged. She should've broke that off while she had the chance. If she did that now, she'd just feel guilty. After all it was Jacin that had supported her during that-

Cress was yanked out of her thoughts by someone touching her shoulder.

She looked up to see Thorne putting his grey coat on her. "I know it's cliche, but you looked cold."

Cress smiled at him. "Thanks."

Thorne opened his mouth to say something, but he got another call.

"Kai I need you to drive into the park."

Thorne smirked. "I know it's illegal. Just do it. No one even knows it's-"

Thorne held the phone away from his ear, wincing. Cress could hear Kai's voice loud and clear.

"Are you insane. I'm not gonna get arrested! Or fined! I've done way too much for you to treat me like this you piece of-" Kai yelled.

"Kai, remember Cinder. She might want me not to get chewed up by the Paparazzi. And she will kill you if I tell her that you were being a baby."

Thorne smiled as he heard Kai's response and he hung up, and looked over at Cress.

"Ready to do something illegal?" he said, holding out his hand.

Cress took it, feeling sparks as they touched. "So ready."

 **Hey guys sorry that part was so short! PLEASE REVIEW I'll be updating soon!**


	4. Cresswell 4 (Cress Thorne)

**Please review, and read and review my other book "Luna High."**

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne's heart was racing. Crescent Darnel was holding his hand. Cress was holding _his_ hand.

Unfortunately, unlike the movies, the limo didn't just show up.

Thorne looked over at Cress. "Awkward, huh?"

Cress laughed. "Definitely."

Thorne's thumb absently rubbed the back of Cress's palm.

Thorne looked over to see Cress's reaction: her cheeks were bright red and she was looking down at Peony. Thorne smirked, looking ahead to see the limo pulling through the gates.

The car stopped as it pulled right in front of them and Kai got out. And he looked furious.

"What the hell Thorne you know how much trouble-" he stopped abruptly as his eyes shifted to the hand Thorne was holding. Then his eyes moved upwards and downwards and downwards again.

 _Was Kai checking Cress out?_

"Ahem," Thorne said, clearing his throat.

Kai diverted his eyes, his cheeks tinged red. Cress was blushing too. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Kai looked back at Cress, astonished.

"Hi," Kai said.

Cress smiled in reply, Thorne could tell it was fake.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Cress nodded.

"How have you been?"

Cress shrugged.

Kai seemed to be getting a little frustrated. He always got people talking.

"I'm sorry about everything going on. I, um, apologize, on behalf of Thorne."

Now that got Cress talking. "It was both of our faults, Kai. I can see you haven't changed. Still blaming everything on Thorne, when really it was your fault. If you didn't leave him after the breakup maybe we wouldn't be in this awkward situation."

Thorne grinned, whispering "Thanks Cress," under his breath. Cress smiled in reply.

Kai's eyes widened. And he was _blushing_? Kai shook his head. "Yes. I-I'm sorry Thorne. I didn't mean to blame anything on you I guess I-" his attention shifted back to Cress. "I guess I was just wrong."

Cress smirked as Kai pursed his lips.

Thorne rolled his eyes. "Kai if you could stop staring at Miss. Darnel over here, we could get this show on the road. I am getting a little hungry."

Kai blushed, turning back to the car. "Of course, cause I'm just a driver," Kai muttered.

Cress giggled, making Kai pause and turn around. He had a hint of a smile on his face. "Cress," he paused, "keep laughing."

Cress blushed and Thorne rolled his eyes again. _Wait till I tell Cinder about this, Kai. Just wait._

Cress and Thorne got into the car, and he realized they were still holding hands. Cress seemed to notice this too, and she quickly let go of his hand and moved to the far edge of the limo.

"Where to?" Kai asked.

"My house," Cress said.

Kai turned to them and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if that's-"

"For lunch, Kai. Just for lunch," Thorne said.

"Of course," Kai said, turning back to the front, driving to Cress's house.

 **Cress POV**

Cress was more than happy to leave the car. Kai was acting different then he normally did, much less gentleman like, and they didn't talk a single bit in the car.

When the limo passed through the gates of the neighborhood everyone sighed. Then Kai dropped Cress and Thorne off, saying he would pick up Thorne in about an hour and 30 minutes.

Thorne agreed (a part of Cress was sad that it would only be for that amount of time) and they walked inside. Peony followed them to the kitchen.

Thorne picked her up, rubbing her stomach. "Hello munchkins," he cooed. "How are you baby?"

Peony wagged her tail in response.

Cress watched them in fascination. Peony barked when she saw Jacin, but snuggled up to Thorne more than she did to Cress. Cress smiled, Peony really was a daddy's girl.

"So pasta?" Cress asked. Cress only knew how to make 3 things: cheese quesadillas, pasta, and a PBandJ.

Thorne groaned. "Can you still not cook?"

Cress glared at him. "I can try if you want me to. But you're gonna pay the damage bills."

Thorne shook his head. "No way."

As Cress put the pan on the stove and turned it on, a pair on hands reached over her and grabbed hers.

Cress paused, and looked up, right into a pair of beautiful, hazel eyes.

Thorne's eyes widened, as Cress's did. They were close enough to kiss. Just a couple millimeters away.

Before she knew what she was doing, Cress leaned forward, her eyes closing. Until she realized what she was doing. She abruptly pulled away, and saw Thorne open his eyes too. There was some hurt in his eyes, but he stepped back.

"Sorry, I-uh-got carried away. I just wanted to help with cooking. I am the better cook after all," Thorne said, smirking, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Cress cleared her throat. "Definitely," she said, but it came out flat. "I'll go change really quick," she said, running upstairs.

Once inside her room, Cress sighed.

Her heartbeat was still racing. She couldn't believe that she was this close to kissing Thorne. After everything that happened. _He is a bad man, Cress. A bad one._

But a part of Cress wanted to go kiss him, and ask what had really happened. She knew he wouldn't do something so cruel. Why would he ever cheat on her. It just wasn't like Thorne to do that.

But it was. Because Thorne was, and is, a flirt. It was crazy that their relationship lasted as long as it did.

Cress sighed, and went into the closet. She put on a baggy white shirt, pink shorts and put her hair into a messy bun, pulling out a few strands.

She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking she should probably be more presentable, but walked out of her bedroom instead.

She heard singing as she walked down the stairs. It was extremely out of tune, a little too low, but still adorable.

"Last night we met at one. Drank till two. Danced till four," the voice sang.

Cress laughed, internally. Her favorite song, of all time.

"Walked you home. Awake till dawn," Cress sang, joining in as she walked down the stairs.

When Thorne saw her, he stopped singing and his mouth dropped open as he scanned over her, but he quickly closed it.

"Please don't tell me you heard that-" Thorne started, but Cress put a finger to his lips.

"Slept till noon. And now I want more," Cress whispered, while singing.

She bit her lip, for seductive effect. It was talking all of her willpower to not laugh.

Thorne's eyes were wide, focused on Cress's lips.

Then Cress burst out laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face!" Cress said, between giggles.

Thorne glared at her, but she saw he was suppressing a smile.

"That was cruel!" Thorne exclaimed, grabbing plates from Cress's cabinet.

"It was funny! Also," Cress said, her eyes turning serious. She put her hand on Thorne's and could see Thorne freeze. "You really need to work on your singing," she said, bursting out into giggles again.

Thorne turned to glare at her again, his eyes filled with a darkness it made her toes curl.

He grabbed her torso and swung her over his shoulder, as if she weighed nothing. "Hey!" Cress protested, laughing.

He dropped her on the couch and straddled her. His eyes darkening so it made her laughing stop and her eyes widen.

His eyes dropped down to her lips and his face moved down towards her, his eyes never leaving her lips.

"Thorne," Cress whispered. Was he going to kiss her? What was he going to do? Her eyes widened, and she stayed still as Thorne's face stopped an inch from her lips. And then he started tickling her.

Cress laughed, forcibly, and between giggles she said, "I... hate... you."

Thorne was laughing, as she was, and a minute later he let go of her and she was gasping for air.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Thorne said, laughing, stirring whatever he was making. Cress was not going to admit it, but it smelled amazing.

"You are the worst person ever!" Cress said, smiling as she caught her breath.

"Not very convincing, sweetie. You're smiling," Thorne said, smirking.

Cress glared at him, trying to suppress her smile.

Thorne laughed again, the sound making Cress warm from head to toe.

"Oh shut up!" Cress said.

Thorne grinned, and looked over at Cress. "Put something on the TV, lunch is ready."

Cress turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels. "What do you watch?" she asked as Thorne plated the food.

"A lot."

Cress rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mr. Descriptive, but could I have some examples?"

Thorne laughed. "Hmmm... TV show wise I'm watching Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead and-"

"Oh you watch Game of Thrones too?" Cress said, switching to HBO.

"I didn't know you watched," Thorne said, sitting next to her.

"I'm only on the fourth season," Cress said.

"That one's the best one. I'll rewatch it," Thorne said.

"You sure?"

Thorne nodded.

Cress put the 3rd episode on queue as Thorne brought the food. And it looked as good as it smelled.

"Vegetable and cheese panini with a side of fancy spaghetti. I used to make this for Kai all the time."

Cress grabbed the plate and dug in hungrily. She moaned. "This is fucking amazing."

Thorne laughed, his cheeks tinged with red. _Was he blushing?_

Cress turned on the episode, and they watched, with the occasional compliment from Cress.

 **Thorne POV**

"Where's the dessert?" Thorne asked, after he put their plates in the sink.

"Chocolate or ice cream?" Cress said back.

"Now this is why I'm watching Game of Thrones with you."

Cress laughed. "Chocolate is in the cabinet above the oven and the ice cream is in the freezer- bottom shelf."

"Do you want any chocolate?" Thorne asked, opening the cabinet.

"Is that even a question?"

Thorne laughed, and decided to pick mini kit-kats out of the array of items in the cabinet.

When he got back to the couch he saw Cress's head occupying his spot. When Cress saw him she sat up. "Sorry," she said, "I'm just tired. And the recliner couches are in the-"

"I don't mind. You can sleep on my lap," Thorne said. Then he blushed, "I mean if you want."

Cress nodded, and laid her head in his lap. Thorne reached his legs out so he could reach the ottoman and pulled it closer so he could use it as a leg rest.

Once the episode was over he saw that Cress had fallen asleep. He looked at the time. 2:00. Just a couple minutes before Kai came.

He pulled out his phone and texted Kai.

 _Thorne: I need a little longer. Come around 5._

Kai started typing immediately.

 _Kai: Thorne, you know she has a finance right?_

 _Thorne: Yea ik. Theres nothing wrong in being just friends_

 _Kai: As long as you're sure it's just that._

 _Thorne: Ik_

 _Kai: Okay, I'll pick you up at 5:30. I have to see Cinder at 5._

 _Thorne: kk later_

 _Kai: Yeah, 'later.'_

Thorne turned off his phone and rolled his eyes. Kai and his perfect grammar.

Thorne absently started playing with a strand of Cress's hair, and before he knew it he fell asleep.

 _45 minutes later_

Thorne woke up to someone moving.

Thorne rubbed his eyes and looked down to see Cress looking up at him. Her blue eyes wide.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to turn on the fan. I'm hot," Cress said, fanning herself.

Thorne smirked. "No need to be cocky."

Cress rolled her eyes, and got up, turning on the fan. "Says you."

Thorne smirked. "Want something to eat?"

Cress narrowed her eyes. "I should be asking that! But yea, come to the kitchen," she walked over to the kitchen and looked over at him, "What do you want?"

"Ice cream," Thorne said.

"Which kind? I have chocolate and-"

"Chocolate," Thorne replied, without hesitation.

Cress laughed, "Now that's why I'm giving you things out of my kitchen."

Thorne smiled as Cress started scooping the chocolate ice cream into bowls.

"Thanks," Thorne said as Cress handed him a cup.

"Dig in," Cress said, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

Thorne followed her to the couch were Cress laid her legs on Thorne's lap, and they both ate with Game of Thrones playing in the background.

When Thorne finished he got up and looked over at Cress to get her cup and laughed.

"What?" Cress asked.

"You have ice cream on your face."

Cress sighed rubbing her face, on the opposite side of where the ice cream was.

"No other side."

Cress moved her finger to the other side but she was still too far.

"No go down a little," he instructed patiently.

And she went down too far.

"Up a little."

And she missed again.

"Wait," Thorne said, stepping closer to her and leaning down. He dropped his eyes to Cress's lips to see them part. Then he gently brushed off the ice cream with his finger. He saw Cress's eyes wide and her cheeks tinged bright red. Before he knew what he was doing, he licked the ice cream off his finger, staring into her eyes.

Cress's eyes widened even more, and her mouth dropped open. She was bright red now, but Thorne couldn't stop himself.

She was talented. Funny. Tempting. Beautiful.

So Thorne leaned down, pressed his lips onto hers, and kissed her.

 **Hopefully you guys liked the update! Make sure to review!**


	5. Cresswell 5 (Cress Thorne)

**Sorry for the late update! This is one of the longer chapters, and it is the most PG-13 I'm gonna go! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Cress POV**

They were _just_ talking. They were _just_ flirting. They were _just_ touching. And now they were kissing.

But it didn't feel anything like Jacin's kisses. It felt like fireworks.

As she returned the kiss back she realized she didn't want the kiss to end.

She grabbed Thorne's shirt and pulled him closer, and felt him smile against her lips.

Soon they were tangled up in each other. Cress's arms tangled in his soft hair. One of his strong hands in her hair, and the other on her waist. Their legs were a mess, and at some point she'd ended up in his lap.

Cress pulled apart for a breath, but Thorne didn't miss a beat- pulling her back in for another kiss. And another.

And it was exhilarating.

Cress felt all her worries melt away. She forgot Jacin and Winter, Kai and Cinder, her responsibilities, Thorne cheating, her job, her name, her everything.

Thorne grabbed Cress's waist, and pulled her closer- as if they were miles apart.

Thorne suddenly pulled away causing Cress to open her eyes. Everything came rushing back to her. Thorne is a bad man Cress. Cress jumped off his lap, and walked backwards until there was a 5 foot distance in between them.

"Cress," Thorne said, his voice low and husky.

"Thorne what was-" Cress started.

"I thought I told you to call me Carswell," he growled, standing up.

Cress's eyes widened, and her toes curled. He'd told her that when they were together. The second month they were together.

"Tho-Carswell," Cress said, correcting herself, "what was-"

"Cress. I love you."

Cress almost fell backwards.

"What do you mean?" she said, her words coming out smushed together.

Thorne looked at her again, and sighed. "It's always been you Cress. I just kept denying-"

"Carswell," Cress said, not comprehending anything Thorne was saying. "I need an explanation."

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne's mouth dropped open.

He had expressed every feeling into that kiss. Everything he ever felt about her. And it still felt like fireworks. She was still the one.

And if that wasn't enough he even told her verbally that he loved her. And she needed an explanation?

Thorne's mouth dropped open, all his confidence failing.

"What do you mean-" Thorne started.

"Tho-Carswell why'd you cheat on me," Cress said abruptly.

His heart starting beating faster when she said "Carswell."

"I-" Thorne stopped. _Tell her the truth. Tell her the truth._ "I cheated on you because I didn't deserve you."

Cress raised her eyebrows. "But you cheated on me with-"

Thorne held up a hand. "Cress I want to explain. Because maybe there's a small part of you that is willing to forgive me. And I really want that small part to come out after this explanation. So we can go back to... um, making out."

Cress blushed and nodded.

"I'm not a good guy Cress," Thorne resumed. "And you've probably figured that out. When I met you, you were the kind and innocent one. One that would give money to the homeless or take a picture with a fan. And I was not anything like that. I'm greedy. I'm only in this for the money and the fame. But you? You're in this because you're passionate. And you're making a platform for advocating. And the only thing I'm advocating for is hooking up. So when I met you I looked at you like a forbidden fruit. I wanted to have you under my tool belt. But instead I realized how funny and awkward and beautiful you were. That was my mistake. So that hookup turned to an every week thing. And when I told you I liked you it got out of hand. Suddenly tabloids were publishing things about how 'The princess is with the player' and 'Cress Darnel turns bad.'"

Thorne sighed. This was the hard part.

"Cress, I know I'm a celebrity. I know I'm famous. And talboids usually don't bother me. _Usually_. But when it came to you everything they said about you it hurt me Cress. I realized that I wasn't the guy you should be dating. Because you deserve so much better, Cress. So much better. So I thought about it. If I broke up with you then we would still keep in touch. But then we'd hook up and catch feelings again. If I seemed distant, you kissing me would make me forget my purpose. If I just left, you'd come find me. But if I cheated on you then you'd be hurt. And if I cheated on you with one of your 'friends' who always hit on me, then 2 birds with one stone. You'd get rid of me and your horrible friend."

Thorne looked up at Cress, who looked distant. It made Thorne's heart squeeze. But she gestured for him to keep going.

"So I did it, Cress. I did it. But only after I realized that I love you. Because there could be a million models in a room, a million comedians, a million 'fun sized' girls- but you're my short, funny, beautiful girl. And I love you."

Thorne looked up, and his heart sank when he saw Cress crying.

"Cress? Why are you-"

Cress ran to him and hugged him, making him exhale with relief.

"Thank you for letting me get that out," he murmured into her hair.

Cress nodded, and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Thank you for telling me all of that."

"I had to tell you at some point. If I didn't tell you know, I'd tell you before your wedding."

Cress stiffened in his arms.

"I was just kidding Cress," Thorne said, suddenly worried.

Cress looked up at him and stepped away. "Wedding."

She took another step back. "Engaged."

And then she took another. "Jacin."

She buried her face in her arms, and murmured, "It's so hard to love Jacin when you're right in front of me."

Thorne laughed, but his heart was pounding. Cress looked up, blushing. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Thorne laughed, but then stopped. "Then love me."

Cress looked at him, and said 4 words he would never forget. "I already love you."

 **Cress POV**

That's all it took. Thorne was across the room, taking her in his arms, and kissing her.

And Cress kissed right back.

It didn't take long until she was pushed up against the wall, his hands roughly tracing her neck, breasts, hips... and going lower and lower.

"I love you," Thorne whispered against her neck, kissing it roughly.

Cress moaned and barely whispered back, "I love you, too."

Thorne slid his hand closer to the waistband of her shorts, and stopped.

Cress looked up at him to see his eyes, begging for consent.

Cress briefly nodded, before kissing him.

Thorne led them to Cress's couch, kissing all the while, and dropped her gently before getting on top of her.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've done this."

Cress rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. "Can't be more than 3 months."

Thorne smiled, but his eyes got serious. "I love you. So, so much."

Cress pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed him. "I love you too." Then she added playfully, "More than you'll ever know."

Thorne smirked, his dimple showing. "I'll show you love," he said, his eyes dipping to Cress's chest.

Cress's toes curled. "Can't wait... Carswell," she said, adding a wink.

Thorne grinned darkly, and pulled off her shirt.

He kissed her hotly, his hands going from her hair, to her neck, to her-

"What the hell is going on?"

Cress and Thorne both turned to the voice to see Jacin and Kai standing in the doorway.

"Oh fu-"

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed that! I will have an epilogue out VERY VERY soon! Make sure to FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


	6. Cresswell 6 (Cress Thorne)

**Before I go any further shoutout to CrazyForCresswell for always reviewing my story parts (on this and Luna High) I RLY appreciate it!**

 _1 year later_

 ** _Epilogue_**

Cress laughed at the memory of that fateful day. It had changed her life.

Jacin had begged Cress to not break up with him, but after Thorne had kissed her there was nothing she could do.

But thankfully Jacin had also found his soul mate.

 _Ding Dong._

The doorbell jolted Cress from her thoughts.

"Coming!" Cress said, jogging to the door.

She opened it to find a very handsome man.

"Carswell," Cress breathed, taking him in.

His hair was tousled, a little messy, but just the way she liked it. His eyes were bright and mischievous, his lips were smirking, and he... was just gorgeous.

He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a-

"Is that Santa Claus?" Cress asked incredulously, gesturing to his tie. "It's not even Winter yet."

"Jacin picked the outfit, but Winter really wanted to pick the tie. And you know how Winter is," Thorne explained.

Cress nodded, her eyes not leaving the tie.

"You look good," Cress said,

Thorne walked inside and kissed her.

Unlike with Jacin, Thorne didn't need to be told to do something. He just did it.

And Cress loved that about him.

She loved everything about him: His tousled hair, his ocean eyes, his dimpled smirk, his strong arms, his defined abs, his tanned legs, his confident stature... but lately she was just really, really loving his lips.

Cress pulled away abruptly.

"Carswell we have to go," Cress said, picking up her back and her phone that were on the dining table.

Thorne looked over at her annoyed. "I'm sure they won't miss us if we're 30 minutes late."

Cress raised her eyebrows. "Thorne I still have to get ready," she said gesturing to her clothing.

"But you look beautiful," Thorne said, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

Cress almost forgot what she was doing- almost. It took all of Cress's willpower to pull away, and say "Carswell, let's go."

 _40 minutes later_

Cress was sitting in front of the mirror, getting styled by one of Winter's professional makeup artists.

"Cress you look gorgeous!" Scarlet said, as her stylist gave her a glare.

"You do too Scarlet. But your stylist might get annoyed if you keep talking while she's trying to put your lipstick on."

Scarlet sheepishly smiled at her stylist from the mirror. "Sorry."

"You guys look amazing!" Winter's voice said from behind them.

Cress looked at Winter from the mirror and her mouth dropped open.

"Winter you look beautiful! White is definitely your color," Cress said.

Winter laughed, twirling around, as all the other girls gave her compliments.

"Jacin will die when he sees you. You look like a princess," Cinder said, from her styling chair across the room.

And Winter did. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful wedding dress. Pearls were delicately placed at the white neckline, but the dress slowly transitioned into a lace bodice that fell into a short train behind her. Her curly hair was braided with gems, and put back into an elegant bun. Her makeup was done naturally, still showing off her signature glowing, dark skin that made her a model.

"Done," Cress's stylist said to her, and Cress looked in the mirror.

"Holy crap! This is amazing!" she turned to the stylist. "Thank you."

The stylist smiled. "My pleasure. You're already so beautiful, I just highlighted your assets. Thanks for making my job easy," she said with a wink.

Cress smiled, and said to Winter, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

Winter gave her a thumbs up. "Be back in 10!"

Cress left the room, and ran right into 6 feet of rock hard muscle.

Cress looked up to see Thorne smirking down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cress hurriedly whispered, looking around to see if anyone saw them.

"Came to go to the bathroom, but," he stopped checking her out, "Day-um!"

Cress slapped his arm playfully, but grinned. "I better get going-" Cress said, going the other way, but Thorne grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "You are so beautiful," Thorne said, stroking her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "And I am so lucky. Thank you for loving me," he said, seriously.

Cress blushed, and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Thorne.

Thorne kissed back, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Ahem," a voice said, and Cress and Thorne broke apart to see Kai.

"Thorne," Kai said, looking at Cress, "Jacin needs you in there."

"We'll continue this later," Thorne said, giving Cress a wink over his shoulder as he was leaving.

"Cress," Kai said before she could leave. "I'm glad you're happy. And thank you for forgiving Thorne."

Cress smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes, Kai. I just think I needed to learn that."

Kai didn't smile back, though, and Cress awkwardly left.

 _30 minutes later_

"Where is she?" Cinder whispered to Cress. Everyone was waiting for Winter to come out. Jacin especially. He kept shaking his leg nervously.

"Is she coming?" he asked Wolf, who was on his right.

Wolf put a hand on Jacin's shoulder, steadying him. "Of course she will."

Jacin sighed, his nerves obviously still present.

Cress stepped towards Jacin before she could stop herself, and put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't miss Thorne tense behind Wolf.

"Jacin, Winter truly loves you. And she's not going to leave you."

Jacin looked at her, still perplexed. "You left me Cress. Plus, how do you know?"

Cress sighed. "You can look at her eyes and tell that she loves you, Jacin. Look into her eyes yourself and you'll know she'll never want to leave you." Cress slowly moved her gaze towards Thorne, who's mouth was open in awe.

Jacin sighed. "Thank you," he said, with a hint of a smile. "That meant a lot. And," he sighed again, "I hope you're happy."

Cress smiled, "I am," she said. She looked over at Thorne, who was genuinely smiling. "Very happy."

Just then music started playing. Cress retreated back to her spot, behind Scarlet, and watched as two little girls ran down the aisle, both carrying a basket with pink petals.

"Are those your kids?" Cress whispered to Scarlet who was in front of her.

Scarlet nodded. She pointed to the girl with long brown hair and tan skin on the left. "That's Michelle," she said. Then she pointed to the shorter girl on the right with fiery red hair and green eyes. "That's Maha."

Cress smiled. "Those are beautiful names and beautiful little girls."

Scarlet turned around and smiled. "Thank you. But their attitudes are anything but."

"Terrible two's?" Cress asked.

"Definitely," Scarlet said, laughing.

Scarlet turned back around, and Cress's eyes followed. There was Winter.

Cress heard Jacin audibly gasp. The dozen people in the audience had their eyes on Winter as she made her way up the aisle.

Cress turned her eyes to see Michelle dump flowers on a poor little boy sitting in the front row, who immediately started crying.

Scarlet whispered a quick, "Sorry!" before running down the aisle to grab Michelle and put her in the seat across the little boy.

When Scarlet came back, she held a pillow in her hand. Atop of which sat two shining gold rings.

Throughout the preacher's prayers and sermons neither Jacin's or Winter's eyes moved from each others.

Cress looked over at Winter- her deep brown eyes were sparkling with happiness. In that moment Cress knew she'd made the right decision all along.

"Your vows?" the preacher asked.

Jacin smiled, taking Winter's hands in his.

"Winter you've been my best friend since we were little. I remember playing on the playground with you, in the sandbox, where you started feeding that stray cat. I remember I was so worried you'd get rabies. But you said, 'No, it'll be okay. Cats are nice. Humans are the ones we should worry about.' I remember how wise you were, and are, since the beginning. I know you have your ups and downs, just like I do, but I promise that I will stay with you through every bump in the road until the very end of our lives. I love you more than you ever know, and I can't believe I wasted so much time in not having you in my life. Trouble," Jacin said his voice breaking. His eyes were wet just like Winters and Cress's and everyone else's were. "I love you so, so much. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

While everyone dried their tears, Cress looked over at Thorne who's eyes were glistening. He smirked at Cress, and made a funny face. Cress quietly laughed, her tears fading. Only Thorne would do that during a wedding ceremony.

"Jacin," Winter said, making Cress turn her gaze back to the couple, "I love you. Thank you for helping me through every hallucination I've ever had. Thank you for always trusting me, for never doubting me, and for always being there. You've turned my life upside down in the best way possible. I wouldn't trade our time spent, and the time that will be spent together, for anything. Thank you for always being my partner in crime and my guard. And I can't wait for crimes to fight together," Winter said.

Cress wiped away her tears, and looked over at Thorne who was blinking them back. He looked over at Cress and pointed to his Santa Claus tie which almost made Cress burst out laughing.

"Beautiful vows," the preacher said, causing Cress to look back at the couple. "So do you, Jacin Clay, take Winter Hayle to be your wife?"

"I do," Jacin said, his eyes shining with tears.

"And do you, Winter Hayle, take Jacin Clay to be your husband?"

Winter had tears flowing down her cheeks. "I do."

"Jacin Clay and Winter Hayle, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He turned to Jacin. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jacin took Winter in his arms and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Cheers erupted around Cress, and in the chaos Thorne grabbed Cress's waist and pulled her close. "I love you," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Cinder said in disgust behind them.

Thorne pulled away from Cress, and stuck his tongue out at her. But then went back to kissing Cress.

 _2 hours later_

"My feet are killing me!" Cinder said as everyone sat down for dinner.

They'd spent 2 hours dancing. For Cress that meant 2 hours slow dancing with Thorne. But Cress had enjoyed every minute of it.

"Same. Cress stepped on my feet 20 times," Thorne said from beside Cress.

Cress turned to him. "I did not!"

Thorne smirked. "You're lucky I love you."

Cress smiled up at him.

"Ugh," Cinder said from across Cress, rolling her eyes. "You guys are so in love I'm gonna puke."

Cress grinned.

"You love it," Thorne said, with a wink.

Cinder rolled her eyes again.

"Where's Kai?" Cress said, looking at the empty seat by Cinder.

Cinder's eyes hardened. "Not sure. Probably kissing some girl-"

Cinder was interrupted by Jacin tapping a glass on the stage.

"Hey guys," Jacin said. "I would toast to my amazing bride Winter over here," he paused as everyone clapped. "But I made a promise to my dear friend Thorne that he could share something up here. So for now, don't drink the champagne, and instead wait until Thorne is done." Jacin kept saying things, but Cress tuned him out.

Cress looked over at Thorne. "What the hell is he talking about? I thought you guys hated each other."

Thorne smiled. "We don't _hate_ each other. I think dislike is the correct term. But I need you to watch me for a couple minutes. Just don't take your eyes off me," he said, and then Cress saw how nervous he was. His eyes were darting around the room and his leg was shaking under the table.

Cress put a hand on his knee, steadying it.

"Why are you so... bouncy?"

Thorne grinned at her, standing up and buttoning up his tux. "I love you he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Just don't take your eyes off me."

Thorne starting walking up to the front, leaving a very confused Cress behind.

 **Thorne POV**

"Give it up for Carswell Thorne," Jacin said, sounding like a really bad football announcer.

Throne tried to breathe in and out. "It's gonna be okay. Cress loves you," Kai had said last week when Thorne had told him his plans of proposing to Cress.

 _Cress loves you. She will never leave you._

Thorne tried to keep his nerves down as he made his way up the stairs to the stage.

His world unmuted and he heart applause all around him.

"Thank you, thank you," Thorne said to the audience. "Today I wanted to address a special girl of my own. One who I love more than she'll ever know. One who is beautiful, smart, kind, ambitious, talented, and so much more. Cress," Thorne said, his eyes meeting a pair of blue eyes that matched his own. "I love you. And I'm sorry I messed up. I know I've apologized, but I don't think I can ever stop saying sorry. Because you brightened my life, and when I messed up my life became dull again. I was so afraid of loving that I ignored the longing in my heart to be with you. But thank god for Peony," Thorne said as people laughed.

Cress's eyes brightened as she laughed.

"I could see a trillion pairs of blue eyes and I would always know which ones are yours. And I love seeing your eyes shine. With love, with happiness, with mischief. But I want to be with you whenever your eyes shine Cress. And I know it's selfish to me to deprive a man the right to see the 8th wonder of the world," Thorne said, pausing again for laughter, "But I'm a selfish guy. I put my cowardliness in front of your love. But now Cress I'm putting my love for you in front of my love for myself. Because Cress I've fallen for you and I can't get up. I was gonna wait until we move in together, but what better way to propose than your ex's wedding?"

Everyone gasped. Cress's mouth dropped open.

"Surprise," he said awkwardly, realizing his mistake.

Cress got up. Thorne could visibly see her shaking. "You want to marry me?" she squeaked.

Thorne let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah. I do. Badly. I'm kinda desperate," he said.

Cress laughed, turning Thorne's brain into jelly.

"Well you're in luck," Cress said making her way down the aisle. "Cause I kinda love this guy."

Thorne's breath shallowed as Cress got up on the stage.

"And I think he's funny, crazy, beautiful, confident, and a little cocky," she said, and Thorne laughed, muting everyone else around him but Cress.

"And I kinda wanna marry him too," Cress said, looking up at him.

Thorne's heart stopped.

Cress's blush was the last thing Thorne saw as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, where's the ring?" someone called out from the audience.

Thorne quickly pulled away, flushed.

"Oh- uh- right I forgot," Thorne said, flustered.

Cress laughed, and Thorne paused. He looked down at her and turned into a completely different person- poised, confident, and smirking.

Thorne went down on a knee, and Cress started tearing up.

"Don't cry or I'll start crying," Thorne whispered to her.

Cress laughed through her tears.

"Crescent Moon Darnel," Thorne said, his mouth savoring the feel of her name on his lips, "Will you marry me?"

Cress beamed, her eyes shining with happiness. "Yes."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this cause I had SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT!**

 **I'm giving you guys a choice: WHICH LC COUPLE DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT? PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO LMK!**


	7. Kaider 1 (Kai Cinder)

**As per popular request the next story part will be on KINDER (KAI + CINDER). I'm SUPER excited to write about this cause Kinder is my second favorite ship! There will be lots of drama if you haven't noticed by the Epilogue already. I'm not sure how many story parts there will be yet, but anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Kai POV**

 _A week after the wedding (and proposal)_

"Ring Ring! Ring Ring!"

Kai abruptly sat up and looked at the time. 2 am. _Who the hell was calling him this early?_

Kai picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said drowsily.

"Bro I need your help," Thorne whispered.

"Why the hell are you calling me right now?" Kai said annoyed.

"Well I was on my way to Cress's house, and things are probably gonna get, you know, sexy. But then I realized I don't have condoms. And there are no stores I can go to without the paparazzi seeing me. Can you please bring some over?"

"And why would you think I just have them lying around?"

"Dude now is not the time for this. Do you have them or not?"

"Time for what?" Kai asked.

Thorne sighed. "I don't want to be blunt-"

"Be blunt."

Thorne sighed again. "You and Cinder are broken up, and she hates you. All of her friends hate you, and their friends hate you too. And you aren't the type to get over someone quickly or go to a strip club so I'm doubting you're getting any action any time soon."

Kai gulped. "You're right. I'll bring a box to Cress's house."

"Thanks man. You're a life saver. Just text me when you get there," Thorne said. "Sorry if I was too harsh," he added.

"No, you're fine. I think I needed to hear it."

Kai hung up and went to the bathroom to find his box of condoms. They were placed next to a pack of tampons in the bottom cupboard of the bathroom.

Kai's heart squeezed as he saw what was behind the pack of condoms. Cinder's wedding ring. His wedding ring. He knew he would never use the condoms so he placed them there. How wrong he was.

Kai placed the condoms on the bathroom floor and grabbed the ring instead. He opened the box to see a flashy wedding ring. In the center sat a huge diamond, placed in the middle of little diamonds on the outside. A band went through the center which was plain silver, and that band connected to 2 other bands at the sides which had glittering diamonds on them.

$4,000. And the look on her face, engraved in his mind, that he would trade for nothing.

Kai's fingers traced the diamond on the ring, and he sighed. He put it back in the box and tucked it away.

She would never want it, and he would never use it again. He would keep it tucked away like that forever. And at some point, when he would marry a girl for the pride of his company, he wouldn't know how to explain the $4,000 wedding ring hiding behind a box of tampons. Another thing he would never use.

 _15 minutes later_

 _Thorne's house_

Kai got out of his car. It had been 5 minutes since Kai had texted Thorne that he was at Cress's house, and he still hadn't gotten a reply.

Kai rang the doorbell twice and waited. And waited. And waited. Then he heard hurried footsteps and looked up to see the door open a tiny bit. He couldn't see much but he could see some blonde hair-

"Cress," Kai said as he made out some more features of the person behind the door.

"Kai?" Cress asked, opening the door a little wider so Kai could see half of her. Her hair was down in loose waves which seemed a little messy. Her eyes were bright and there was some black mascara smudged around her eyes. She was clutching a pink bathrobe so tightly around her body that Kai assumed there was nothing underneath.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Kai asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Cress's eyes widened. "N- No. Why would you think that?" Cress asked, her voice raising an octave.

Kai scanned over her and looked back into her eyes, eyebrows raised.

Cress blushed bright red. "Actually, don't answer that. Lemme get Thorne," she said before slamming the door in his face.

A minute later Thorne opened the door. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were pink.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kai asked.

"More like what am I not wearing," Thorne said smirking.

Thorne was wearing boxers. That was it.

"Anyway, I have the condoms," Kai said, pulling them out from behind his back.

Thorne's eyes brightened. "Thanks man. I owe you one," he said, grabbing the box.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Kai blurted out before he could stop.

Thorne raised his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face. "Yes. Like hanging out with my fiance," Thorne said dragging out the word 'fiance.'

Kai smiled with a hint of jealousy. He used to be that happy with Cinder. _Cinder._ "I'm happy for you man," Kai said.

Thorne smiled. "Thanks. I'll make sure you get an invite to the wedding. And Kai you need to get over it."

Kai's face dropped. "I- I can't," he said, dejected.

"If you can't you need to go on vacation or find someone else. Going around and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anybody. Especially you."

Kai sighed. "She's the one Thorne. And I screwed up."

Thorne sadly smiled. "I messed up too Kai, but I had a valid excuse. One that was 100% true, that showed every emotion I've ever had for Cress. You didn't tell her the truth and you messed up big time. You put your company over Cinder. And Cress is nothing like Cinder. You had one chance and you missed it. You gotta move on. I'm saying this as a concerned friend."

Kai gulped. "I gotta go. I'll see you-"

"Kai think about what I said."

Kai turned around. "Bye."

 **SORRY THAT CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) And for the Cresswell fans out there don't worry there will be some fluff :)**


	8. Kaider 2 (Kai Cinder)

**hey everyone! before you start reading I've got a quick question for you! I was contemplating if I should write a Dramione fanfction! Please let me know if I should in the comments or with a PM. Your opinions mean the most!**

 **Thorne POV**

 _The next morning_

Thorne woke up the next morning, cold. He looked around to see the amazing woman next to him, and then all the events from last night came flooding back to him.

Them making out, Kai delivering condoms, more making out... and then the sex. It was more incredible than ever. He couldn't even pretend like he did all the work because Cress definitely elicited a couple moans from him. And by a couple he meant a lot.

Thorne silently chuckled as he looked over at Cress again. She looked so adorable. Sometime in the middle of the night she told the blanket that covered them both and wrapped it around herself like a burrito. Her hair spread out around her like an angelic halo. She looked so peaceful. There was a little drool coming out from her mouth, and she was snoring lightly, but that made her all the more adorable.

Thorne propped himself up on his elbow and studied his beautiful fiancé. He grinned. Fiancé. He was never going to get over that. Who would've thought that the playboy Carswell Thorne would date a girl for over a year and then get engaged to her? Definitely not his parents.

But the peace would only last while the paparazzi didn't know. At some point they'd connect the dots to the diamond wedding ring on Cress's finger to Thorne and then the rumors and tabloids would start again. But this time they wouldn't let the rumors get to them.

"Carswell?" Cress asked, snapping Thorne out of his train of thought. He blushed realizing he was just staring at her.

"Are you blushing?" Cress asked, a smirk on her face.

Thorne grinned. She was going to be the death of him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Thorne said, but he was smiling.

Cress propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at him. "Only once you tell me why you were staring at me while I was sleeping."

Thorne shook his head. "Nope."

"Please?" Cress asked, her lip in a pout and her eyes begging. Thorne's heart squeezed. He didn't even have to think as he leaned in and kissed her. His body shifted so it was over Cress's. He placed kisses from her jaw down to her neck, brushing the love bite he had given her last night.

"Carswell," Cress moaned, turning him on even more.

His kisses got lower, and he smiled against her chest when he realized she was naked. His hands caressed her breasts and moved lower, tracing her beautiful curves and her flat stomach.

His hands had reached their destination so he looked up at Cress to see her panting. Her face was a light pink and from this angle he could see every freckle on her face. The very ones he kissed one by one last night.

"Round two?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Cress calmed her breathing and looked down at him with a dark look on her face. "Try me, Carswell."

Thorne grinned. "Game on."

 **Kai POV**

 _"Kai?"_

 _Kai groaned. "Cinder let me sleep."_

 _"Kai," Cinder said more firmly._

 _"Cinder it's a Saturday. Shut up and let me sleep," he groaned, rolling onto his stomach. He was about to fall asleep when he heard her again._

 _"Who's Levana?"_

 _Kai froze. He was wide awake now. He quickly sat up, and opened his eyes to see Cinder. Her eyes were puffy, like she'd been crying. There was sadness and betrayal reflected in her eyes._

 _Kai shut his eyes and sighed. What could Cinder have seen? The countless texts saying "Hey babe" from Levana. The ones that Levana had sent from his phone back to herself saying "You're so sexy." Or even worse-  
_

 _"Kai, who's Levana?" Cinder said, but the firmness was receding from her tone. Instead her voice was quivering, like she was about to cry._

 _Kai opened his eyes to see Cinder's mouth frowning and tears threatening to spill out. He shifted so he could take Cinder's face in his arms. "I love you. And only you. Don't ever forget that," he said._

 _Cinder's sadness instantly disappeared. "Get your hands off me Kai!" she said getting up. "Who the hell has been texting you longer than I've been dating you? Why do you call her 'beautiful' and text her heart emojis and 'I miss you?'" Cinder paused, tears streaming down her face._

 _"W- W- Why does s- she call you f- f- finance?" Cinder said, her voice breaking._

 _Kai's heart squeezed. So she knew. Of course she found out. Cinder is the smartest woman Kai has ever met. She knew more about differential equations than Kai would ever know- even if she was a mechanic._

 _"Cinder I can explain-"_

 _Cinder sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face faster than Kai could fathom the words to stop them._

 _Kai moved off the bed, and sat down next to her. She grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it. All Kai could do was pat her hair and say "sorry" so many times that it would lose meaning, and try not to cry with her._

 _After what seemed like just a couple seconds Cinder moved away. When Kai looked over at her he didn't see sadness, but pure fury._

 _"You lied to me. Every single night you said you were going on a business trip you were going to Levana's house. Doing god knows what!"_

 _"Cinder it's not what it looks like-" Kai started, but then caught himself. There was no way he'd be able to explain his finance to Cinder simply. Because it was exactly what it looked like._

 _"Save it Kai. I- I can't believe I ever trusted you. All you are is a politician. And that's all you ever will be," Cinder said, anger in her tone._

 _Kai's heart clenched. He stood up. "Cinder I love-"_

 _"And I will never love you," Cinder said through clenched teeth, getting up._

 _Kai's heart dropped, and he stood helplessly as Cinder grabbed her purse and left. Out of his house. Out of his life. Forever._

Beep Beep. Beep Beep.

Kai got up, drenched in sweat. He turned off his alarm and shook his head. Cinder. The love of his life. His soulmate. She walked out of his life before he could blink.

Kai got up out of the bed and checked his phone. He went straight to Instagram to do what he had been doing since the breakup. Check Cinder's instagram page.

If Thorne found out that Kai was doing that, Thorne would definitely expose Kai to the paparazzi and get a good laugh at his expense. Though his reasoning was stupid, Kai had to make sure Cinder was okay. She couldn't have another person ruin her life. Not again.

She had posted something just last night. It was a slideshow of pictures from Jacin and Winter's wedding. The first picture had Cinder in between Jacin and Winter. Jacin was stoic while Winter was laughing. The next picture was of Cinder, Cress, and Scarlet all laughing and holding a bouquet of flowers. The next was of Cinder rolling her eyes at Cress and Thorne kissing. And The final one was of her holding a bouquet of flowers in front of her face. At first glance it looked like a normal bouquet, but Kai didn't miss the envelope peeking out from the side. He quickly checked the caption.

 _All my friends are hot why'd I get so unlucky?_ _theofficialcressmoon_ _winter._.blackburn jacinhayle wolllffff but maybe not theofficialcaptainthorne. Thanks for the flowers_ _(you know who you are) :)_

Kai read over the last sentence again, and his heart deflated. She had found someone else. Someone new. Kai shut off his phone and fell back into bed.

 **Cinder POV**

Cinder woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Bro, Cress and I were just checking Instagram. Who the hell is this guy? You didn't even tag him!" Thorne said from the other line.

"Well, gee, Thorne I think that was the point," she said sarcastically.

"Who is it? Please tell me? Please?" he pleaded.

Cinder laughed. "I like holding things over your head. So no."

"Cinder! I tell you everything!"

Cinder laughed again. "This is too fun. But I'll leave you with something. What if 'he' is a 'she?'"

Then Thorne lost it. "You're in to girls? Why didn't you tell me? But please don't steal Cress from me!"

Cinder giggled. "I make no promises."

"Wait so you're actually in to g-"

Cinder hung up. Thorne was right. Cinder had found someone special. But for now, he would stay secret.

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter was so short (I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger- sorry!) But hopefully you guys enjoyed the sneak peak and the flashback. Again, please please PLEASE let me know if I should write a dramione fanfiction! Please review.**


	9. Cast

**Hey guys I haven't been getting lots of feedback or reviews from you all so I just haven't got the motivation to make another story part.**

 **But here's a cast list while you wait.**

 _ **This is obviously my opinion of who I think plays each role the best.**_

Thorne\- Dylan O' Brien

Cress\- Britt Robertson

Cinder\- Melissa Paulo

Kai\- Ki Hong Lee

Wolf\- Shia LaBeouf

Scarlet\- Shailene Woodley

Winter\- Yara Shahidi

Jacin\- Dylan Sprouse

Iko\- Brenda Song

Kinney\- Logan Lerman

 **all of them are from America (specifically actors in Hollywood).**

 **Please let me know if you agree or disagree with these decisions.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Kaider 3 (Kai Cinder)

**Kai POV**

"She's gay. Or bi," Thorne stopped to chew his croissant, "I'm not sure. But I have to admit I'm shocked."

Kai glanced over at Thorne, who was sprawled on Kai's kitchen counter. Right now both of them were talking about gossip of all things. Including a subject that was a little more touchy to Kai...

"Or she could just be playing me. She does enjoy that," Thorne said, staring at his coffee.

"I'm guessing the second. But I can't jump to conclusions. Apparently I didn't know her that well either-" Kai started, but stopped as Thorne's phone rang.

"One sec," Thorne said, glancing at the caller ID and grinning.

"Hey shortcake. You don't like that nickname? Well it's funny cause you're short and- Okay! No need to get angry."

Kai rolled his eyes, laughing as Thorne ran out of the kitchen, croissant in hand.

Contemplating what Thorne told him, Kai grabbed his own cup of coffee. Was Thorne just joking or did she actually like girls?

Kai sighed, grabbing his phone, and was surprised to see a text from Kinney. Kinney was someone that Kai had met a couple years ago at a pub. Kinney looked handsome enough, and had enough girls around him, to be a model so Kai approached him, card in hand. Apparently Kinney wasn't a model, but a college student struggling to make ends meet. So Kai helped him out and offered him a job. Though Kinney wasn't Kai's client anymore, they still remained in touch, but they hadn't talked for a while.

 _'Hey dude what's up. I know we haven't talked in a while, but call me when you can.'_

Since Thorne was gone at the moment Kai called.

Kinney picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey man what's up?" Kinney said, his voice low but enthusiastic.

"Just hanging out with Thorne right now actually. What about you?"

"Thorne? Bro that's dope! I heard he's engaged and sh*t right?"

"Yeah."

"I couldn't believe it when C-" then Kinney broke out into coughing.

Kai couldn't understand what Kinney had said. "Who told you?"

Kinney cleared his throat. "Cress. She's a sweet and beautiful girl. I'm glad it worked out for them."

"Yeah, me too. So why'd you call?"

"Oh yeah, sorry man. I just wanted to get a couple drinks, and chill. I haven't talked in a while so I was hoping to catch up."

Kai sighed. "I don't know man. I've been busy lately and-"

"I know for a fact that you're not busy. You have enough time to go to weddings. And plus, I'll pay."

Kai laughed. Kinney was a good bargainer.

"Fine. I'll go. When do you want to go?"

"Tonight."

Kai looked over at the calendar on his fridge. Nothing.

"Are you busy tonight or..."

"Nah I'm good. Which club?"

 **Cinder POV**

3 months ago

 _Cinder was at Scarlet's bakery, talking to Scarlet like she'd been since the breakup._

 _"Cinder you just need to get over it. I know it's really, really hard. But at some point you have to push it away. He didn't deserve you. And he's a stupid jerk. But don't let him ruin your life."_

 _"But-" Cinder sighed. "I know I'm usually stronger than this, but I thought he was the one. We were engaged, and our wedding was supposed to be..." Cinder sighed as she looked at her watch. "4 days ago."_

 _Scarlet looked up from making a croissant, pity written on her face. "I'm sorry. I know it's hard. But he's just another stupid guy. I know you can do better, and the Cinder I know would never let this set her back."_

 _"I don't even know where to start."_

 _Scarlet looked up, past Cinder, her eyes widening a bit. "Well I do. With that customer's order." And with that Scarlet took her plate of croissants back into the kitchen._

 _Cinder turned around and looked up from behind the counter into the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. They were light, almost golden._

 _She looked down, from his eyes. And it wasn't just his eyes. He was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful person she had ever seen._

 _Cinder shook her head. "Sorry. What can I get you?"_

 _The man himself seemed a little shocked, and he too shook his head like he was getting out of his own trance._

 _"Good morning. How are you?"_

 _Though Cinder didn't work at the bakery she doubted that lot's of guys had asked Scarlet how she was._

 _"I'm good. You?"_

 _"I'm feeling better now," he said, his eyes dropping to her lips and then going back up to her eyes._

 _Cinder felt warmer. That was definitely the most sexy thing anyone had done. Ever._

 _They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity until she realized Scarlet would be wondering where her customer's order was._

 _"So what can I get you?" Cinder said glancing down at the register._

 _"Oh, uh, what would you recommend? It's my first time here."_

 _"I would recommend the chocolate croissant. They're my favorite thing here. I probably get them every day for breakfast. I'm kind of addicted."_

 _The man laughed. The sound warmed Cinder's body._

 _"I'll take two chocolate croissants then. And a small americano."_

 _"If you're going to get the chocolate croissants I recommend just one. They're pretty big."_

 _"I'm expecting someone actually," the man said looking into Cinder's eyes again._

 _Cinder's heart dropped. Of course he was seeing someone. A man as handsome as him wouldn't be single. And he probably was dating a model. A really skinny one who probably didn't even eat chocolate croissants._

 _"Oh. Sorry I just assumed-"_

 _"It's okay."_

 _"So you're sure about the chocolate croissants?"_

 _He smiled again. "I trust your judgement," he said._

 _That sentence alone made her blush._

 _"We had a two minute conversation."_

 _The handsome man leaned forward, over the counter. "I know. But I have this terrible addiction of trusting funny, pretty girls. Do you think you could help me with that?"_

 _Cinder blushed. "I- I- I could try. What do I need to do?"_

 _He grinned. "You could eat a croissant with me."_

 _Cinder's heart soared. So he wasn't seeing someone._

 _"Is that why you ordered two?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"You're extremely confident."_

 _He smirked. "I have my positives. So is that a yes?"_

10 minutes later (still 3 months ago)

 _"Your order sir and ma'am," Scarlet said, putting down a plate with two chocolate croissants and one americano. Scarlet winked at Cinder as she left._

 _"Is that your friend?" the man asked._

 _"Yeah. She owns the bakery."_

 _"No need to flex that hard," the man said, earning a laugh from Cinder._

 _"So do you work here?"_

 _Cinder shook her head. "No way. I would probably get fired for going on breakfast dates on the job."_

 _The man smirked. "Is this a date then?"_

 _Cinder grinned. "I mean if you want it to be."_

 _The man smiled back. "I would like that. But where do you work?"_

 _"I work as a mechanic."_

 _The man's eyes widened. Most men were disgusted or appalled or sexualized her being a mechanic. So this was the true test of whether this guy would be boyfriend material._

 _"That's dope!"_

 _Now it was Cinder's turn to be shocked._

 _"I mean I have zero idea about cars, but it's a hard job. And that's also awesome that you're proving men wrong."_

 _Cinder smiled. She was definitely catching feelings now._

 _"How'd you get into car stuff?" the man asked._

 _As Cinder thought she had realized no one had ever asked her that before. "My parents were really poor growing up," Cinder started, surprised by how much information she'd already given this man, "So I had to find jobs to help them pay rent and schooling for my sisters."_

 _"You didn't go to school?" the man asked, concern in his eyes._

 _Cinder really should stop talking. After all, he was a stranger. But his eyes... "I went to school. Just not the nice private one my sisters went to. Maybe that's part of the reason I'm a mechanic."_

 _The man grabbed her hand, earning a deep blush from Cinder. "Hey, I'm sorry about that, and that's totally not fair that you did the work for them to go to school. I know exactly what you went through. My parents split up when I was young, and my mom took all of her money leaving my dad to fend for himself. He had to work 3 jobs and barely had a couple hours to sleep at night. Even then he couldn't afford private education so I had to go to a trashy public school. Though I didn't learn any useful skills, like mechanics, I did learn how to wait tables, and I could barely even afford my own meals until a couple years ago."_

 _"I'm sorry that's terrible." Cinder noted the man was still holding her hand._

 _"Not as terrible as watching your siblings go to fancy schools while having to work for their education."_

 _Cinder laughed. "We have extremely messed up lives."_

 _The man laughed. "I can definitely second that."_

 _"Wait so what do you do?"_

 _The man removed his hand from Cinder's. "I'm a model," he said and then tensed, like he was waiting for Cinder's reaction._

 _"That would explain a lot," Cinder said, gesturing to his body._

 _The man laughed. "I get that a lot. But never from such a pretty but also boss lady."_

 _Cinder grinned. "I get that a lot too."_

 _He smiled again. "You are something._

 _"I get that a lot too."_

 _He grinned. "Do you want to go on a second date?" he asked, leaning forward._

 _Cinder's eyes widened._

 _"I'm guessing you get that a lot too?" the man said amused._

 _Cinder laughed. "I do. Not trying to flex or anything. But yes, I would love to go on a second date."_

 _The man grinned, but then frowned. "I never got your name."_

 _She'd talked to him so much and never had even gotten his name? She felt like she'd now know him forever._

 _"It's Cinder. What's yours?"_

 **Thank you for everyone (the 2 people) who reviewed. Payton and CrazyForCresswell- you guys are the best! Thank you for always motivating me to keep writing (and please keep reviewing!) Love you all! Make sure to REVIEW!**


	11. Kaider 4 (Kai Cinder)

**sorry for the wait! and if anyone also reads luna high it'll be out before next weekend! :)**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **Thorne POV**

Will this make your ex jealous?" Cress whispered seductively into another guy's ear.

The man, Anthony, looked shocked.

Cress leaned back, letting her eyes drop to Anthony's lips. A look crossed her face, a look Thorne knew extremely well.

"I-I can't do this," Anthony said, letting her hand drop from her waist.

"Noah what do you mean? You asked me to do this remember? I'm trying to be helpful!" Cress said, exasperated.

"You're not being helpful Emma," Anthony said, running a hand through his hair.

Cress was trying to blink back tears. "I-I don't understand."

Anthony finally looked over at her. "God dammit Emma," he growled. "I like _you_ okay?"

Cress's eyes widened. "N-No that's not true," she breathed in, her upper lip quivering, "You rejected me last year. I tried to make a move, and you ignored me. You cannot play with my feelings like that. You can't expect me to fall in love with you the second you tell me you like me. Because you didn't. And I'm not going to either."

Anthony's face dropped, "Emma I'm sorry. I was stupid and blinded by whatever I felt for Kate. But I realized that she's not you. Emma," Anthony said breathing in, "You've always been my standard. I just thought you were too good for me. You're out of my league for heavens sake."

Cress stepped back. "What?"

Anthony stepped forward. "I promise that I never thought of you as anything less than Kate. Scratch that, you're a million times better." He grinned, but then dragged a hand over his face. "Sorry that was cringey."

Cress laughed, swiping a tear from her eyes. "So you aren't just saying this because other people can hear us?"

Anthony grabbed her waist, and grinned. "I promise."

Cress smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Show me."

In a second, Anthony's lips were on hers.

Thorne gagged internally.

"And scene!" the director said.

Anthony and Cress moved apart, but Anthony's hand was still on Cress's waist.

"Great job guys! Good job extras!" the director said.

Everyone moved off stage.

Cress spotted Thorne and pulled away from Anthony. She ran over to Thorne, giving him a big hug.

"Hi," she said, pulling away.

Thorne smirked. "Hey yourself." He ran an eye teasingly over her prom dress. Just as he was doing the whole entire scene. But he wouldn't tell her that. "You look hot."

Cress rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Oh stop."

Thorne grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him. "Can I not admire my beautiful fiance now?"

Cress grinned. "You really like that word don't you?"

Thorne smiled shyly. "Maybe."

Cress's eyes flickered to his lips, and then her lips were on his.

 **Cinder POV**

Cinder was feeling lonely. Her boyfriend had left. And now she was alone. She could call Cress or Thorne over but they were probably so wrapped up in each other that it would be hard to separate them. Literally.

Cinder sighed, debating calling Scarlet. But Scarlet was at home probably taking care of her kids, or spending time with Wolf.

And Cinder didn't even want to start with Winter.

She sighed. And then she remembered the one person she'd pushed herself not to think of. She'd been busying herself with work, her boyfriend, her friends- anything. Anything not to think of him. Her soulmate. The one.

Kai.

The name itself made her want to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep. Or make an impulsive call and tell him that she wanted to listen to what he had to say.

But she knew that he wouldn't defend his actions because all of it was true. There was no misunderstanding. He was cheating on her. And he was engaged.

Cinder grabbed her phone from beside her and logged onto Instagram. Her new post had garnered over 1,500 likes which didn't surprise her. She'd tagged celebrities after all.

She tapped the search bar and made the split second decision to look up Kai. The last time he'd posted was also during the wedding. His first post was Kai, Jacin, and Winter all grinning at the camera. But Cinder took one look at Kai's face, and saw that he wasn't really happy. She scrolled to the next picture in the post to see Kai and Cress. Cress was holding her heels and grinning at the camera but her eyes were on someone out of frame (who Cinder guessed was Thorne). The last picture was of Kai, Wolf, Jacin, and Thorne. Wolf was glaring at Thorne and holding Maha, his daughter. Thorne was giving Maha a piece of candy whilst smiling at the camera. Kai was next to Thorne and was putting candy in Thorne's hair (Thorne didn't notice). And Jacin was looking down at his bowtie that he was fixing.

Cinder couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. The whole picture was chaotic, but it represented their friend group perfectly: men were insane. Cinder looked at the picture again, trying to picture her boyfriend in empty spot by Jacin, but she couldn't. Though each of the boys acted like they hated each other, they all were extremely protective of their friend group and each other. And when Cinder looked harder at that space, all she could picture was herself, glancing at Kai with love in her eyes.

 **Kai POV**

"So when's boys night?" Wolf asked. "We haven't had a day to ourselves in a while."

Kai looked up, shocked. Kai, Wolf, and Jacin were all on face time while Kai was getting ready to hang out with Kinney. Jacin had randomly called after Winter had left for a yoga class, and now they were all in a conversation.

Thorne was also invited to join, but he hadn't picked up.

"I'm surprised you're asking," Jacin said. "Usually its-"

"Thorne," Wolf completed. "Yeah, I know. But seriously, I need a day out. Scarlet has been giving me way to much unwanted kid time. I love Maha and Michelle to death, but if I have to be a pony one more time-"

Kai interrupted before Wolf could say something he would regret. "You're right. I've been cooped up in this house for too long. I even called Thorne over yesterday for company. And all we did was gossip. At least until Thorne went to talk to Cress. He didn't come back for an hour!"

Jacin sighed. "Ever since he's proposed to Cress he's been on her like a leech. They're inseparable. Literally."

Wolf grunted. "Whenever I invite him over for playing video games he just says he's busy. What do they do for that long?"

"Have sex," Kai said. "A couple weeks ago he called me at 2am to deliver condoms to his house."

Jacin laughed. "Your joking right?"

Kai laughed. "I wish."

"You wish what?" Thorne said, finally logging on.

"Nice of you to join us," Wolf said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you aren't spending time with your fiance," Jacin said.

Thorne grinned. "She's shooting her new movie."

"So we're just backup."

Thorne smirked. "Basically."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I was saying how I wish I was joking that you called me to personally deliver condoms to you."

Thorne winced. "In my defense you weren't doing anything better."

Kai glared. "I was sleeping, Thorne."

"Oh," Thorne said. "Anyways, what were you guys talking about?"

"You," Jacin replied.

"Why?" Thorne asked.

"Well we were talking about how in love you are with Cress," Wolf said.

Thorne grinned, getting a lovesick look in his eyes. "She's amazing."

"At sex or..." Jacin asked suggestively, giving Thorne a wink. Something that Jacin rarely did.

"At everything. She's kind, talented, funny, beautiful-" Thorne stopped, as if he was just realizing that his friends were making fun of him. "-And you aren't asking."

"Nope. But we were asking when we're gonna have the next boys night. And don't tell us that you're busy."

"But I am busy," Thorne said, pouting.

"Doing what?" Jacin asked.

Thorne opened his mouth.

"And don't say hanging out with Cress," Kai added.

Thorne's mouth closed.

"That's what I thought. So this weekend?"

"Weekend? Definitely not. We have a baby shower to go to," Wolf said.

Kai sighed, leaning back onto his sofa. "So this is what our life has come to. Girls and babies. How wonderful."

"Hey just cause you don't have one doesn't mean we can't," Thorne countered.

Kai blushed, feeling a small emptiness beside him on the sofa. "Right."

"When's the baby shower?" Jacin asked.

"Saturday."

"What about Sunday then? Early morning to late night?"

"I'm down," Kai said.

"Same," Wolf replied.

All three boys looked over to Thorne. "You?"

Thorne sighed, but smiled. "When can I not make time for my favorite boys?"

"Shut up," all three of them groaned, but they were all smiling.

Kai looked up at the clock. "Guys I have to go. But it was great talking to you," he said. "I'll see you on Sunday. At Thorne's place."

"What the fu-" Kai heard Thorne say, but by then he had cut the call.

 **Kinney POV**

Kinney arrived at the bar 10 minutes early. Kai was always early so Kinney was surprised to see that Kai wasn't waiting for him at a table.

Kinney instead slid himself into one of the booths next to the bar where people were already drunk.

Kinney did the math in his head. Since it was 9 o'clock and took around 10 drinks (for him at least) to get drunk, and the people were socializing it should've taken at least 2 and a half hours to get drunk. That means they'd all have to come by 6:30 in order to be drunk. Unless they were already drunk before or lightweights. Either way that was still way too early to-

"Sir, may I help you?"

Kinney looked up to see girl around his age looking back at him. She was pretty, sure, but Kinney could tell that she was trying way too hard. She had just unbuttoned a couple buttons on her blouse to show off her, rather unimpressive, cleavage. Her makeup was cakey, but she probably relied on the fact that the bar was dark to hide that. And she had a terrible hair dye job.

Kinney made eye contact with her again to see her eyes widen.

"Oh my god you're _the_ model right?" she said, her voice nasally.

"There are actually multiple of us, contrary to popular belief."

"But you're a rising star! I saw you on the cover of Vogue! Could I get a picture, autograph," she she smirked slightly, "or a kiss?"

Kinney gagged internally. He debated telling her that he had a girlfriend, but he predicted she would make that common knowledge. "Sorry, but I'm just here to enjoy a drink with a friend. And I don't need anything, but thank you."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "All you celebrities are the same," she said, rolling her eyes and storming off.

Kinney smiled to himself. Star. Celebrity. Those were new.

Kinney looked at the clock again. Now Kai was late. Which was unlike him.

Kinney checked his phone to see a new notification from his girlfriend. He grinned and opened it.

 _I miss uuuuuu_

He smiled, imagining her sitting on her bed, watching a horror movie on Netflix and screaming whenever someone came out of a closet in the movie.

 _I love you._

He typed it but didn't send it. He just needed to get the meeting with Kai to go right. Then he could text her those 3 words.

He finally decided to send her this:

 _I miss you too. And I promise I'll be there tomorrow :)_

He shut off his phone and looked up just as someone walked in through the door.

Kai.

Well this was bound to be interesting.

 **Please Review!**


	12. Kaider 5 (Kai Cinder)

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"I'll just take a beer," Kai said.

Kai looked up, but the waitress looked unresponsive.

"Um, hello?" Kai said again.

The waitress was still unresponsive.

Kai looked over at Kinney confused.

"I think she's shocked?" Kinney offered, shrugging.

Kai waved a hand in front of the waitress's face to see if it would elicit any response.

The waitress blinked, and then a look of recognition flooded her face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I, um, spaced out. What can I get you?" the waitress finally said.

"A beer, thank you," he said.

"I'll have a bloody mary. Thanks," Kinney said.

"Wonderful. I'll have those out in a bit," the waitress said quickly and left.

Kinney was the first to break the silence.

"So, what's up? Long time no see."

Kai looked over at him. "Nothing. Same old stuff every day. Like usual," Kai replied. "What about you?"

Kinney frowned. "Same. I mean it's just the usual gigs and stuff. Nothing big. I've got a photoshoot I'm doing later for GQ."

"I forgot to congratulate you. You've been having lots of success, man."

Kinney ducked his head down. "Oh it's whatever." He looked up again, this time at Kai. "But seriously, I couldn't have done it without your help in the beginning. Which is one of the reasons I called you here."

Kai grinned. "Don't mention it. But why else did you call me? I mean other than that?"

Before Kinney could reply the waitress came back.

"Could I get a picture with you guys?" the waitress asked, timidly, after setting their drinks on the table.

"Sorry, but we're in the middle of something," Kai said.

The waitress's expression fell.

"Maybe later?" Kinney offered kindly.

The waitress nodded her head enthusiastically. "Thank you so much. Please let me know if you need anything else," she said, and hurried away.

"What were you saying before?" Kinney asked.

"What's the other reason you called me?" Kai asked.

Kinney looked down again. Kai could feel Kinney's leg bouncing up and down below the table. "You have to promise me you won't get mad."

 **Thorne POV**

"I'm sorry Cress. But you didn't tell me that we had to go to your da- Dr. Erland's house that day. I've already committed to host for the party."

Cress glared at him. "It's my dad, Thorne. Can't you just make an exception to see him? You know how hard my childhood has been, but I finally get to see my real dad. And you aren't going to come?"

Thorne looked up from his phone, into Cress's angry eyes. He gulped. But held his ground. "What about Saturday?"

"I'm shooting on Saturday. All day."

"Um, today?"

Cress glared at him again. "Thorne I can't just show up. He doesn't even know me. I mean, I guess he does... But I don't!"

Thorne stood up and walked over to Cress, keeping a couple feet of distance.

"Cress I'm sorry. I'm booked all Sunday. And if I say I'm gonna go meet your dad-"

"Why don't you say that? Like come an hour late-" Cress started.

Thorne held up his hand. "Will you let me finish?"

Cress looked down and nodded.

"If I say I'm canceling or delaying for you it's not gonna look good. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been spending a lot of time with you. And it's not like I don't want to spend more, because believe me I would, it's the fact that they're my friends too. And I have to give them some time. I haven't had a boys' night in forever Cress. Just let me have this one day? Please?"

Cress looked up. Her eyes less angry. "Thorne I know how much this means to you. But this person means a lot to me. I mean, it means a lot for me for you to meet him. Because he's technically my dad," she wrung her fingers together, "And I want him to approve of you."

"You've never met him Cress. His opinion-"

Cress put her finger to his lips. "Will you let me finish?"

Thorne looked down at her finger and nodded.

She dropped her hand, letting Thorne exhale a shaky breath. "I- I guess you're right. His opinion- his approval- wouldn't matter anyways. But it's just the thought of having that father-like figure, like in the movies, approve of you. Or interrogate you. And I can't take you to Sybil because she would eat you alive. But Dr. Erland seems like a nice man Thorne. And I want you to be able to meet him."

Thorne scanned Cress's eyes. They were bright with hope now. Something that Thorne couldn't refuse.

Thorne closed the space between them and kissed Cress's forehead. She relaxed underneath his touch.

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

Cress looked up at him, smirking. "So is that a yes?"

Thorne shook his head. "No. It's not."

Cress stepped back from Thorne, her face morphed in an expression of hurt.

"No because it'll be awkward. I think you should mention me this time. But I don't think I should meet him or impose myself on him like your bodyguard. That'll make it harder for him to 'approve' of me."

Looking at Cress's face, Thorne could tell she was thinking.

She looked over at him. "Fine. You're right. He- I- it's better this way. And I guess it's a win-win. He'll approve of you, at a later time, for my satisfaction, and you can have your 'boys' night.'"

Thorne grinned at her. "See, I knew you would come around."

Cress rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. "Whatever. You suck."

Thorne smirked. "Really? I think you do," he said suggestively.

Cress raised and eyebrow, but then she got it. Her face turned red. "You- you're disgusting!" she said, her eyes wide.

He grinned. "Speaking of, do you wanna go to the bedroom?"

"Thorne!"

That was the last thing protest Thorne heard from Cress for the rest of the day.

 **Kai POV**

Kai frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

"It has to deal with you. I mean not really you, personally, but a relationship of yours-"

Kai laughed. "If it's Cress, she's taken."

Kinney raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean you called her beautiful over the phone-"

Kinney laughed. "No, no that was just a compliment. I'm fully aware she's taken, and I'm also fully aware Thorne would kill me if I made a move. And I have a girlfriend."

That was news to Kai. "Oh really? I haven't heard about her yet."

Kinney nodded. "We're keeping it on the down low. I actually wanted to talk to you about her."

"Is she a celebrity?" Kai asked.

Kinney shook his head. "No, she's not. She actually is-"

"Aspiring model?" Kai asked, taking a swing of his beer. That's what they usually were. How else would Kinney meet her?

Kinney shook his head. "No Kai, she's-"

"Huh. Weird. Is she older?"

Kinney sighed. Then he nodded. "I mean older, but not that much older. She's your age actually."

"Oh. Do I know her? Is that what you meant by relationship?"

"Yeah. You do. She's actually-"

Kai held up a hand. "Let me guess. Maria Mabel. Thorne went on a date with her, when he and Cress broke up."

Kinney shook his head.

"Hmm... oh Lilly. Lilly S-"

Kinney shook his head again.

"Give me a hint."

Kinney winced. "Her name starts with a C."

Kai laughed. "See this is why I thought it was Cress. But not Cress right?"

Kinney shook his head, hard.

"Umm... oh! Celeste Colins. She's a doctor!"

Kinney raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

"Uh... I'm running out of options here. Clementine Croatia? Charlie Demar? Camila Cabello?"

Kinney shook his head. "The last one is dating Shawn Mendes."

Kai nodded. "Sorry I don't know anyone else. Who are you dating?"

Kinney gulped. "Just please don't be mad."

A lightbulb clicked in Kai's brain. "Wait, are you dating my cousin?"

Kinney's eyes widened. "What?"

"Cate?"

Kinney shook his head. "No way."

"Then who?"

Kinney sighed. "I'm dating your ex, Kai."

Kai's eyes immediately widened.

"I'm dating Cinder."

That's when Kai's heart dropped. "You're- you-"

"I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't even realize she was your ex until a couple weeks ago. I was looking through her instagram, and I saw that you were tagged in a picture. And I asked her about it, and she was kinda pissed off. And I- I- I'm sorry."

Kai couldn't comprehend what Kinney was saying. "I get you into the industry. I make you a world famous model. And this is how you repay me? By dating my ex?" Kai's voice was raising, but at this point he didn't care. He was pissed.

"I warned you that you were going to get angry. Please don't. This is a public place-" Kinney started.

"Public place my ass! You're a sorry excuse for a friend. I can't believe you. Cinder? Really? Out of anyone else you could have you chose her? And you didn't even realize that she was my ex until a couple weeks ago? How long have you been dating?"

Kai had definitely attracted the attention of several workers and new-comers at the bar.

"Four months."

"Four? You little-"

"Kai please don't get angry."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kai yelled, standing up. He then realized the bar was silent. Kai saw a bright flash and looked over to see the waitress, like a deer in headlights, holding her phone.

Kai let out a breath. "Have a wonderful life, Kinney. And I hope I don't ever see you again."

Kinney grabbed his coat, "Kai wait!"

Kai sped out of the bar, leaving Kinney and the dreams of his ex girlfriend behind. With a guy like Kinney, why would Cinder ever want him.

 **Cinder POV**

Kai was trending on twitter. Apparently her ex and her boyfriend had met. And her boyfriend hadn't told her.

Cinder dialed Kinney's phone number, but got no response.

She sighed. She didn't even know Kai and Kinney knew each other until a couple weeks ago, and apparently Kai didn't know about Cinder's new relationship. Long story short, Kai didn't take it well. It was satisfying to know that he was pissed off. That made Cinder feel better about still loving him. She didn't know if love was the right word. Maybe it was like. Or pity. Maybe it was all those words combined. But all she knew was that Cinder couldn't get her ex out of her mind. It could be a year, three years, whatever. Maybe one day she would be married to Kinney with beautiful looking kids, and she would still hope to see Kai's face in them.

Cinder shivered in disgust. Kids. She liked Kinney. But kids? That was a topic that never popped up in her mind.

Kai and her had that conversation. Kai wanted kids. Two perfect children to be exact. One boy and one girl, not like you could control it.

Cinder wanted four. Three girls and one boy, all perfectly imperfect.

That was the problem between Kai and Cinder. Kai was perfect: he was an agent, all the girls loved him, and he was kind. He never got angry, not even when Cinder forgot their one year anniversary or broke Kai's late mother's vase.

Cinder was the opposite. Guys never showed interest in her, she was nobody, and she had a temper. She wouldn't even listen to Kai when she saw the text messages. Kai would've. He would've kissed her and prayed it was something different. He would've told her that everything would be alright. He would've comforted her because he had so much faith in her.

They might've dated for a less than a year, but Kai had put so much trust in her that Cinder would have to kill him before it was gone.

But that wasn't Cinder. Cinder had no trust in anyone, not even herself.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **and read my other books: Luna High and (NEW) Lunar Chronicles: The musical :)**


	13. Kaider 6 (Kai Cinder)

_Hey everyone. I'm just going to be completely honest here. This is a repost because the first time, this story didn't get as many reviews and views as I was hoping. I can tell that this book is basically dying so unless there's a huge spike in reviews, I don't know if I'll be updating this anymore. I love this book so, so much, but I just don't think I can keep having the motivation. I'm sorry, and I hate to be that author, but it hurts that I've put a lot of effort into these chapters and I don't get any reviews. I don't want to have to beg for reviews, follows, and favs every chapter so I think I'll be discontinuing this. Sorry if this sounded harsh at all because that's not my intention. I love you all :)_

 ** _Thank you for understanding, and please review._**

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"...And I even guessed my cousin Cate. I mean really in a million years I would never guess Kinney would do that, you know?"

Wolf scoffed. "Honestly you're stupid."

Kai gave him a glare.

Wolf took a swing of his beer. "Okay, let me rephrase that. You see the best in people too often. I think literally anyone would've connected the dots that he was dating Cinder. Except you. Because you wanted to believe that he didn't do anything wrong."

Kai sighed. "I don't know. I just helped him out early on so I thought-"

"And that's where you're wrong," Jacin interrupted. "Being a model definitely gives me an insight on how terrible famous people are. I mean a couple days ago I was at this modeling event, and Winter went to the restroom for a couple minutes. And then one of her model friends, knowing that I was dating her, came up to me and asked me if I wanted to take her to bed. And she was completely sober!"

Wolf nodded. "Agreed. It's really terrible. I'm not even directly involved in the industry, but as a bodyguard I've seen so many scandals even in between friend groups."

Kai took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just hadn't experienced it first hand. Until now."

Wolf patted Kai on the back. "Don't worry man. Honestly, they aren't gonna last?"

"You think?" Kai asked with so much enthusiasm that Jacin cringed.

"Lay it down a little Kai. Just because Wolf doesn't think they'll last doesn't mean that you have a second chance. But on that topic how's Levana?"

Kai gave Jacin a glare.

"Really, Jace?" Wolf asked.

Jacin shrugged. "Just asking. You don't _have_ to answer."

"I met with her a couple days after Cinder broke things off with me. And I explained everything that happened, which she seemed pretty happy about. But then I told her that I would never talk to her, even if it were for my company, and she definitely wasn't as happy about that."

Jacin laughed. "Good one."

There was a brief pause between everyone.

"Where's Thorne?" Kai asked, suddenly recognizing the silence.

Jacin and Wolf perked up.

"I didn't even notice he wasn't here. With all the talking and no silence how could you know?" Wolf said laughing.

"He said he wouldn't bail on us this time," Jacin said, annoyed.

"I'll call him," Kai said.

"Leave it. He might be doing you know what with Cress," Wolf said.

"Gross," Jacin replied, gagging. "I like to keep my image of Cress as an innocent human being. Not whatever Thorne has turned her into."

Kai laughed. "You're right. I'll send him a text."

* * *

 **Thorne POV**

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Thorne asked Cress.

"Because Cinder has a special someone in her life now, and we need to support her. So we're meeting her for a double date."

Thorne cocked his head to the side, looking at himself in the mirror. He definitely had no idea how to put on a tie.

"Cress! I need help!"

"Coming!" Cress replied.

A couple seconds later Cress appeared in front of him.

"Wow. You look... wow."

That's all he could say. And it described her dress perfectly.

She was wearing a gold and teal blue skater dress that perfectly hugged her curves and fell at mid-thigh. There was a plunging triangle bodice that definetly showed off her perfectly sculpted br-

"Thanks," Cress said, blushing. "So what do you need help with?" she asked.

"Mhm," he replied, not being able to take his eyes off her cleavage.

He was interrupted from his admiring by Cress's fingers snapping in front of his face.

"My face," she said, "is up here."

Thorne, with great effort, tore his eyes away from Cress's chest and looked at her face. God, he was so lucky. Her eyes were sparkling and concentrated as she tied his tie around his neck. Her hair was in a low messy bun, with curled strands pulled out of it that framed her heart shaped face.

"There," she said, pulling back from him to admire her work.

She smiled at her work. "Perfect."

Thorne grinned at Cress. "Yes, definitely perfect."

* * *

 **Cinder POV**

"It's gonna be okay right? Even if Kai and Thorne are friends?" Kinney asked.

Cinder looked over at Kinney who was sitting on their bed, shaking his leg up and down nervously.

Cinder finished putting on her earring and walked over to the bed. She put her hand on Kinney's thigh and looked into his eyes, "I know it'll be okay. Plus Cress is there in case anything goes wrong. He would never lose control in front of her because he loves her too much."

Kinney let out a sigh. "Thank God for Cress." Then he got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know when Kai asked me who I was dating he guessed Cress three times?"

Cinder laughed, and then looked over at him seriously. "Don't you dare."

Kinney laughed. "You know I would never. The only girl I find beautiful is you," he said, giving Cinder a peck on the forehead.

Cinder melted into his embrace. She quickly sat on the bed next to him, took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

The kisses were always good. Kinney could kiss. Really, really well. But it never felt like anything more than a staged kiss. Like it was supposed to happen or they wouldn't get paid. There was, of course, emotion and longing behind the kisses. But never a sense of home. Never a sense of belonging.

Cinder never felt that way with Kai. There was always butterflies in her stomach when she kissed him. And her heart always had a strong, heavy rhythm to it. When Kai and her kissed it was like they were meant to be. Her soul rested. No matter how stressful her day had been before, whenever she kissed Kai she felt her worries melt away.

Cinder pulled away from Kinney and looked over at the clock. 7:30.

"We should get going," Cinder said, turning back to Kinney.

Cinder noticed a flicker of disappointment on Kinney's face, but it was gone as soon as she detected it. She must've imagined it.

Kinney gulped and stood up. "Of course. I'll grab the car. You can change."

Once Kinney left, Cinder looked at the 3 dresses lined up on her bed.

One was a simple, olive green dress. She liked it, but it wasn't fancy enough to wear it to a restaurant like _71 Above_.

Cinder surveyed her other two options: a light blue dress that was too short to be modest, and a deep red dress that had cutouts on either side of her abdomen. Cinder grabbed the red dress and put it on.

When she looked in the mirror, for the first time in a while, she smiled. Truly smiled. Because in front of her was a girl that wouldn't impress anyone. A girl who had been bullied her whole life for her prosthetic. A girl who was treated like a servant by her own step-mother. But she never gave up, and she never succumbed to second best. She was smart and strong and most of all brave. The girl in front of her was Cinder Blackburn. And she was the strongest person she knew. And she would never think about what she had left behind.

* * *

 **Cress POV**

"This is going to be our first encounter with the paparazzi since our engagement," Cress said, pulling away from Thorne's lips.

Thorne sighed, running hand through his hair. He did that when he was frustrated or angry, but Cress had to admit he always looked extremely attractive when he did it. "Cress, it'll be fine. They can't do any damage to break us apart. I love you too much for that, and I know you feel the same way. They can think or do whatever they want."

Cress sighed. "Okay fine. I'm just worried because last time-"

Thorne put a finger to Cress's lips. "Don't be worried. It's just a quick dinner with Cinder's surprise boyfriend. The only time we have to see the paparazzi is when we actually get out of the car. We can leave out the back door if you want to."

Cress smiled gratefully at Thorne. He was just so perfect. He knew about her acute social anxiety, but treated it like a professional.

Thorne grinned back at her, his eyes already dropping to her lips. "But back to kissing. How do you feel about another make-out session?"

Cress laughed and shifted from her spot on Thorne's lap. "Our limo driver is going to kill us!"

Thorne grinned. "I paid him extra. Enough extra that he won't say a word even if we were to make love," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cress raised her eyebrows, a smile playing at her lips. "You're that impatient?"

Thorne grinned. "I'm selfish Cress. And right now I really want to kiss you," he said, leaning towards Cress. "So if you shut up, I can get on with it."

Cress's face turned serious as her eyes dropped to his mouth.

And then their lips met.

Fireworks.

15 minutes later

The limo suddenly lurched to a stop.

Cress pulled away mid-kiss and looked at Thorne, panicked.

"What do we do?"

Thorne ran a hand through his hair. He quickly knocked on the window, and the driver opened the partition a little bit.

"Sir, I'll give you another 50, but give us a couple minutes."

"Sure," the driver said and shut the partition.

Thorne and Cress both sighed.

"Okay let's figure this out shall we?" Thorne said, giving Cress a once over. He pulled the straps of her dress up a little bit, while Cress fixed Thorne's tie.

"Your bun is messed up," Thorne said, grimacing.

"Get your phone out, open camera, and point it towards me."

Thorne nodded and turned on his phone, positioning it towards her.

"Thanks," Cress said, untying her bun. Cress quickly redid it, and then positioned the phone so Thorne could fix his hair.

"Anything else?" Thorne asked.

"Is my makeup fine?"

Thorne stared at her so intensely that Cress blushed. "Yes, perfect."

Cress kissed Thorne on the cheek and then got out of his lap.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Thorne took her hand. "Honestly, no. But if that means we get to go home sooner, yes."

Cress laughed, and just then the limo driver opened Cress's door.

This was bound to be exciting.

* * *

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne sucked in a breath. He was not ready for this. At all.

Cress took the limo driver's hand, and was already out of the limo. As soon as she stepped out, Thorne could see the camera flashes surrounding her.

 _Come on Thorne you can do this._

Thorne grimaced. He tried to get up, but then his legs stopped working.

 _Cress needs you._

Thorne sighed. He hated paparazzi. He would be perfectly fine, happy even, if they all just didn't exist or mysteriously disappeared. But he had to face them: for Cress.

Thorne finally pushed himself out of the lim, and was immediately met with flashing lights. Instead of shielding his face, Thorne smiled. And in the chaos, he found Cress's waist, and held onto her tight.

Suddenly, Thorne felt Cress's lips by his ear.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek as a cover.

Thorne grinned at her, and then grinned at the paparazzi. "Excuse us. We have a dinner with-"

"So Thorne," one of the paparazzi shouted, "Are you really in love with Cress Darnel? Or is this just a publicity stunt?"

Thorne kept his fake grin plastered to his face, even though he felt like punching the paparazzi.

"No, it's not a publicity stunt. I am truly in love with her. She's everything to me." And that was all true.

Thorne felt Cress lean her head against his chest. He smiled down at her, rubbing her back.

"If that's all your questions, we have to-"

"Cress, do you really love Carswell Thorne? Even after everything he's done? How could you want to get engaged to someone who cheated on you?"

Cress stiffened against Thorne. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Cress asked, her voice shaking.

"We've gotten information from an inside source saying that Thorne cheated on you."

Cress stayed silent. "That was a long time ago, much longer before our engagement. And Thorne even-"

"We have information that this cheating happened recently. A couple weeks ago actually."

Thorne raised an eyebrow. "That never happened. What you heard was false-"

"The question was for Cress," the paparazzi said.

Thorne looked down at Cress to see her open her mouth and then close it.

"I- I-," Cress looked at the paparazzi and then down. She took a breath and looked back up at the paparazzi. "I don't believe that. If you believe all the inside information that comes your way, you might want to quit your job."

"So do you still love-"

"That's all the questions we're answering today," Cress said, taking Thorne's hand and pushing them through the paparazzi.

Only once they were inside the restaurant did she let go of his hand.

"Is it true?" Cress asked, looking up at Thorne. "Did you cheat on me? Recently?"

Thorne took a look into Cress's eyes, and he found that his heart hurt. She was so strong, so smart, and so beautiful. He hated the paparazzi for putting lies into her head.

Thorne shook his head. "Cress, I promise that I would never do that. I made that mistake once, and it wouldn't ever happen again. I promise-"

Cress gave Thorne a hug. "I know you wouldn't. I just wanted to hear it from you. Sorry about the whole ordeal."

Thorne shook his head. "The paparazzi should be apologizing, not you."

Cress smiled at him. "Agreed. The paparazzi are stupid. To believe everything from inside information makes them more gullible than-"

Just then, she was interrupted by someone running into both of them, giving them a hug.

Thorne pulled away to see Cinder. "Cinder, what's up?" Thorne said, lifting Cinder up in the air and trying to twirl her around. He dropped her almost immediately. "Never mind, you're too heavy for me."

Cinder punched him in the arm. "You mean you're too weak to carry me."

Thorne grinned at her. "I missed you too, Cinder."

Cinder smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess I missed you too."

Thorne looked behind Cinder to find Cress but he couldn't. "Where's Cress?" he asked.

Cinder looked around. "Maybe she's at our table?"

"Where's your table?" Thorne asked.

"You don't know?" Cinder cleared her throat. "Well, she has to be here somewhere," Cinder said, leading Thorne into the dining hall of the restaurant.

"What cuisine is this?"

"Italian. It's fancy, but also one of the best places to get food in town. Usually fancy food sucks."

Thorne laughed. "Agreed." Then he turned serious, "But how could you afford this-"

"There's Cress!" Cinder said, ignoring Thorne's question.

Thorne looked to where Cinder was looking to see Cress laughing with a man that Thorne couldn't see.

"Who is that?" Thorne asked.

"My boyfriend," Cinder said.

Thorne grinned. "Ooohhhh Cinder's in love," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cinder punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up!"

Just then Cress looked up to see Cinder and Thorne. Her eyes brightened. "Hey guys! Cinder you didn't tell me your boyfriend was Kinney!"

Thorne's mouth dropped open. "Wait Kinney? As in-"

Then the man turned around. He looked just as good as he did on the magazine covers. Except instead of a smoldering look, this time he had a grimace on his face. "Yeah, as in Kai's ex-friend."

Thorne clenched a fist as his side. "Oh you little-"

Cinder was suddenly at his side, putting an arm around his shoulder. "He didn't know that I was Kai's ex," Cinder said. "Until a week ago. He met with Kai a couple days ago to talk to him. But-"

Thorne glared at Kinney, who looked a little scared. "Yeah, I saw the twitter video. It didn't turn out well, I know."

Cinder sighed. "Thorne, please. Can you just talk to him. He's my boyfriend. Kai isn't. You know he made a mistake can't you just-"

Thorne looked over at Cinder, who looked visibly tired.

Thorne gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I'll do it for you. And the expensive food," Thorne said, eliciting a laugh out of Cinder.

"I knew it. Now can we go back to our table, and can you promise me that you won't kill Kinney?"

Thorne gulped. He looked into Cinder's questioning eyes and finally nodded.

"Yeah, I promise," Thorne said.

He was definitely going to regret the promise later.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _Thank you to_ _miraculousdrivesmenuts for beta reading :) _

_This story will probably not be updated anymore. On the other hand, the new chapter of Luna High is currently being written so it should be out next week!_

 _Stay safe please, and wash your hands!_

 _PS: If you want a picture of Cress's dress, look up "teal and gold skater dress lulus" and it should be the first thing that pops up._


	14. Kaider 7 (Kai Cinder)

_(Sorry this is a repost. This chapter deleted, so I had to re-upload it)_

 _Okay, you guys bullied me into this so I'm updating. :) I don't know if I'll be updating this story any more and I don't know the speed of the updates. All of that depends on the engagement, and the reviews I get. As well as how busy I am. But for now, enjoy this story part._

 _Also please review my other books (especially Luna High since it's been getting no reviews lately), they deserve some love too._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Thorne POV**

Thorne kept throwing Kinney dirty looks, of course when Cinder wasn't looking.

Cinder was tired. He could tell. The twitter videos probably weren't easy on her, to say the least. And he was sure that-

Before he could finish his thoughts, a man stopped at their table. Thorne concluded that he was probably around Thorne's age.

The man looked up from his notepad, making direct eye contact with Thorne. The man's eyes were icy blue, and looked cold. Too cold.

"Hello ladies and gentleman," the man said, his voice scraggly. His eyes scanned the table, and lingered on Cress for much longer than Thorne thought was acceptable. "Have you ordered yet?"

Cress shook her head, oblivious to the man's interest in her. "No," she said, her eyes dipping to the man's name tag, "Jerrico?"

The man, Jerrico, nodded. "Yes, you said it perfectly," he said, a smirk on his lips. "You're Cress Darnel, correct?"

Cress nodded. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you."

Jerrico extended a hand, and Cress took it to Thorne's dismay.

"Who are you?" Thorne blurted.

Cress and Jerrico both looked over at him with a hint of surprise.

Jerrico clenched his jaw and smiled coldly at Thorne. "I'm the owner of this restaurant chain. I just wanted to check in on you because you are special guests, after all."

"Well, thank you," Kinney said.

"Oh, and you're Kinney, the model, correct?" Jerrico asked.

Kinney nodded. "Yes, nice to meet you."

"Are you two dating?" Jerrico said, looking back and forth between Kinney and Cress.

"No!" all four of them said at once.

Jerrico smirked in Cress's direction. "So you're single, Miss. Darnel?"

Cress laughed. "No, no. This," she said gesturing in Thorne's direction, "is my fiancé, Carswell Thorne."

Jerrico flicked his eyes to Thorne, annoyed. Thorne smirked back.

Jerrico turned his head back to Cress. "Ma'am, what can I get you?"

"The 'Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico,'" Thorne said, and then looked at Cress and smirked, "to share."

"I was asking Cress," Jerrico practically spat. Then he added, politely, "Sir."

"No, it's okay Jerrico. I'm terrible at ordering my myself," Cress said, grinning at Thorne.

Jerrico rolled his eyes, and moved on to take Kinney and Cinder's orders.

But Cress and Thorne kept their eyes locked on each other.

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"Any response from Thorne?" Wolf asked, his eyes focused on the video game on the TV.

"Nope," Kai said, briefly looking at his phone.

"We should've forced him to host as his house. Then this wouldn't have been a problem. But Wolf-" Jacin started.

"Oh shut up, Jace. I was not planning on sitting on Thorne's couch, watching him make googly eyes at Cress every time she went into the kitchen," Wolf said.

Jacin laughed. "Okay, okay fair point."

There was a beat of silence.

"Kai you are single right?" Wolf teased.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Wolf."

Wolf and Jacin both laughed.

"And... I won!" Jacin said, jumping up from his seat and doing a victory dance.

Kai and Wolf looked at him, amused.

"What?" Jacin said, abruptly stopping. "I can show emotion every once and a while."

"Well that's a new development," Kai joked.

Jacin glared at him. "Let's just get back to playing the game."

* * *

 **Thorne POV**

Though the staff were terrible, the food in the restaurant was pretty good.

" _Oh my stars,_ this is good," Cress moaned as she ate another bite of pasta.

Thorne smirked. "You say that in the bedroom too, so it must be," Thorne whispered to her and winked.

Kinney choked on his food, and Cinder slapped Thorne on the arm. "Thanks a lot Thorne. I just lost my appetite," Cinder said, rolling her eyes.

Cress and Kinney were both bright red.

"Well good, more food for me," Thorne said, and winked at Cress.

Cress rolled her eyes and resumed eating her pasta.

Thorne, who hadn't said a word to Kinney throughout the meal, decided that it was time to be a gentleman.

"So Kinney, what are you up to right now?"

Kinney perked up and looked up from his food. "Well, right now I'm getting ready to shoot for Gucci, so I'm pretty excited about that."

Thorne nodded. He could have some fun with this. "Oh I modeled for them once, a while ago. Believe me, it's not that great. But it might be your range."

Kinney's mouth dropped open. He quickly shook his head and masked his face with a carefree grin. "A luxury store as my range? That's all I ask for in life," Kinney said.

"Oh my god," Cinder whispered, facepalming.

Oh, two can play at that game, Kinney. "Your range, Kinney, is taking your friend's ex-girlfriend who he didn't end on good terms with. If that's all you ask for in life, strive a little higher," Thorne said, glaring at Kinney.

"Thorne!" Cinder and Cress both said at once.

Kinney clenched his jaw. "Well at least my range isn't cheating on my beautiful girlfriend."

The table went quiet. How _dare_ he?

"Do you really want to play this game, Kinney?" Thorne asked, crossing his arms.

"You started it so I might as well finish it," Kinney replied, smirking.

"Kinney tell me right now why you're with Cinder? She doesn't have money. She definitely doesn't have an ideal job."

"Carswell, stop it," Cress angrily whispered.

"And I'm sure your model colleagues are prettier. Kai on the other hand loved-"

"Thorne!" Cinder yelled.

Thorne stopped. He had definitely gone too far. He turned to look at her, but instead he felt a sting on his cheek.

She had slapped him.

"Thorne you're supposed to be my best friend. What the hell is wrong with you? You never act like this!" Cinder said.

Thorne looked down, ashamed. "I- I-"

"Save it. Kinney, we're leaving. And don't try to call me. Bye Cress," Cinder said.

Thorne looked up to see Cinder leaving, hand in hand with Kinney.

"What the hell, Thorne?" Cress asked, angrily. "You shouldn't be putting her down in front of her own boyfriend!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Thorne said.

"Is that why you are in love with me? Because I'm rich and I'm pretty? Are those the only two ways that you can fall in love with someone?" Cress asked.

Thorne looked over at her, and his heart broke to see sadness in her eyes. "No, Cress. No. I didn't see any of that. Of course you're pretty and rich, but you're the funniest, nicest, and most talented girl that I know."

"Then why did you put Cinder down like that? She has a really genuine personality, Thorne."

Thorne looked down. "Yeah, I know. But I just... Kai's my best friend. And he still loves Cinder. And he made a huge, huge mistake, but he knows her. Like, really knows her. And I know Cinder loves him too, deep down-"

"Carswell," Cress said. Her voice alone was enough to break him off from his tangent. He looked up.

"Cinder loves Kinney. She needs to know that we support her decision. You were really, really out of hand today, and I know you and Kai have an unbreakable bond. But please, just be nice, for Cinder."

Thorne put his face in his hands. "How do I make it up to her?" he mumbled.

"I have some ideas," Cress said. And he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

 **Kai POV**

"Okay, I quit. You guys are cheating," Wolf said angrily after losing the 5th game in a row.

Kai and Jacin exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"What?" Wolf asked, getting angrier.

"Nothing," Jacin said, and Wolf turned around and started walking towards the kitchen.

"You're such a crybaby," Jacin mumbled.

Wolf slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Jacin smirked, "Nothing, Wolf. Just go back to sulking and being a crybaby that you lost."

Wolf clenched his jaw and took a couple steps forward.

"Jacin," Kai warned. Wolf was not fun when he was angry.

"What?" Jacin asked. The frown on his face matched the one that Wolf had on his.

Wolf walked right up to Jacin until he was inches away from his face. Jacin stood up. Even at Jacin's full 6 foot 2 frame, Wolf towered a head over him.

 _Well, shit._

But before anything catastrophic could happen, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Jacin, Wolf, please don't kill each other."

Neither of them budged.

Kai walked over to the door, keeping one eye on Wolf and Jacin to make sure they didn't hurt each other, and worse, Kai's furniture.

Kai opened the door to see- "Thorne?" Kai asked incredulously. Thorne was wearing a suit, his hair was tousled, and he was wearing clothes way too fancy for a casual "bro" hangout.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I went to a double date, and it turned into a disaster. So, now I'm here. And I'm sorry for blowing you guys off."

Kai leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. "So you want me to let you in now?"

"Yes."

"Because we're your backup plan?"

"Yes," Thorne said. Then his eyebrows shot up. "No. No. I meant no."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Get out, Thorne. You said you'd be here today, and you weren't. And that's your fault that you're missing out on the fun-"

Kai heard a crash from his house.

Shit.

"What was that?" Thorne asked, trying to peer over Kai.

"Nothing. Wait here, I'll be back," Kai said, running into the living room where Wolf and Jacin were throwing punches on the floor.

Somehow, Jacin was on top.

"Guys!" Kai yelled at them.

"Jacin! Wolf?"

Well, yelling would be no use. Pulling them apart it was.

Kai grabbed Jacin and tried to pull him up, but instead of letting go, Jacin turned around and punched Kai in the stomach.

"What the fuck, Jacin?" Kai asked, coughing.

Just then Thorne walked in. _How perfect._

"What the hell is going on?" Thorne asked.

Wolf and Jacin looked up for all of two seconds before they went back to fighting.

"Help me pull them apart," Thorne said to Kai.

"That didn't work," Kai said, gesturing to himself.

Thorne cringed and turned around and started... running out of Kai's house?

"Where are you going?" Kai yelled.

"Be right back!" Thorne yelled and disappeared.

Kai looked at the situation in front of him. This was a disaster. Wolf and Jacin were fighting, Thorne left to God knows where, and Kai's stomach still hurt.

"Guys!" a female voice said.

All the boys looked up to see Cress. And she was crying.

Kai instantly softened. Jacin and Wolf separated from each other and ran over to her.

"Cress, are you okay?" Jacin asked softly, rubbing her back.

Wolf kneeled down and cupped her face, "Hey shortcake, what happened?" Wolf cooed.

Killing machines turned into cinnamon rolls. How cute.

Kai mustered up the strength to get up. "Cress are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?"

Cress looked up at Kai and... wait. Was that smugness in her eyes. Oh yes, it definitely was.

"What happened?" Jacin asked again, now rubbing circles on Cress's back.

"Oh it's just," Cress started, the tears in her eyes magically drying. "that you guys are gullible enough to believe that I'm crying!" she said, throwing her head back and laughing.

Thorne stepped out into the living room and all eyes went to him.

"She's an actress and you guys wouldn't stop fighting so I had to do something!"

Wolf and Jacin exchanged looks and stepped away from Cress, and shifted their attention to Thorne.

"You piece of shit!" Wolf said lunging at Thorne.

Cress stifled a gasp.

Jacin followed in suit.

"Guys let me go! Cress will actually cry if something happens to me!" Thorne yelled.

Cress laughed and looked at Kai. "Are you gonna kill my fiance too?"

Kai smirked. "Only if you want me to."

Cress laughed. "Go ahead, Kai."

Kai grinned and fake bowed. "Your wish is my command, princess."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _Hopefully you guys enjoyed this part. Stay safe and_ **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Kaider 8 (Kai Cinder)

_Hey everyone! I'm finally done with school (as of May 31st) so I'll be updating lots more soon. Thank you for the support last chapter! Again, I'm updating so soon because of the reviews so please keep them coming if you would like to see more chapters!_

 _Secondly, if anyone is part of the TEEN WOLF fandom, make sure to go read my newest fanfic on there! While you're at it, go check out my other two stories as well :)_

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Kai POV**

The last place that Kai wanted to be was Scarlet's bakery. Truthfully, he hadn't talked to her since the breakup. She'd sided with Cinder and had practically ignored him since.

Cinder was the one who first invited Kai to join the friend group, which consisted of Cinder, Thorne, Wolf, Jacin, Winter, Cress, and Scarlet. Apparently, Cinder and Thorne had met during college. Thorne was a total flirt then (not that much changed not much had changed), and he relentlessly flirted with Cinder. Unfortunately for him, she brushed off all of his advances. At some point, Thorne realized that Cinder wasn't ever going to give in so he settled for friends. Wolf and Thorne were football teammates, and Wolf instantly liked Cinder's attitude so they all formed their own little clique. Cinder and Scarlet knew each other from kickboxing club (yes, apparently that was a real thing), and once Cinder introduced Scarlet to Wolf, they were practically attached by the hip. Scarlet and Winter met in Zoology class, and since Winter and Jacin were a two for one deal, they both joined the friend group. Kai, to this day, didn't know why Jacin was still in the friend group.

After college, Thorne got a callback audition and jumped to fame. They all stayed in touch, and a couple of years later, Thorne brought his costar Cress Darnel to one of their group gatherings. Everyone adored her as soon as the second they laid eyes on her. That was no surprise: with Cress's kind words and charming personality, she was likable.

The mechanic shop was where Cinder and Kai had met. Kai's chauffeur had a newborn daughter, so Kai gave him three months' leave. Little did he know, those three months would be when his Porsche started acting up. Kai had looked up the nearest mechanic shop and that's when he met Cinder. And the rest was self-explanatory. Well, except the fact that he was engaged to Levana for the sake of his company, and he never told Cinder the truth.

The truth wasn't easy. He tried to explain himself to the group. Losing Cinder broke his heart, but it wasn't as bad as losing the friends that meant more than his own family.

Kai looked worse than Thorne after his breakup, so Wolf and Jacin pitied him.

Not liking to take sides, Cress and Winter stayed friends with both Cinder and Kai. Cress was more favored to Cinder, though, because she understood what Cinder was going through.

Scarlet and Thorne immediately defended Cinder. Though Thorne and Kai spent more time together than Cinder and Thorne, Cinder was still Thorne's best friend. And he wouldn't betray her. But after some of the air cooled, Thorne started talking to Kai again, but not as much as before.

Scarlet wasn't like Thorne. Kai knew how fiery her personality was, how fiercely she defended her friends, and how she could hold a grudge. Scarlet hadn't completely forgiven Thorne (even though he was engaged to Cress) so she wouldn't forgive Kai in a lifetime.

So how had he ended up here, in front of Scarlet's Bakery, staring at the glowing "Open" sign. He had to meet a client for breakfast and the client said the only place he would eat breakfast was Scarlet's Bakery. Apparently, their chocolate croissants were to die for.

Kai knew. They were Cinder's favorites. He didn't know if Cinder still came to the bakery every morning, went into the kitchen, and stole a freshly baked chocolate croissant when Scarlet wasn't looking. She used to grab two of them when they were together. Every day, after Kai's nine o'clock meeting, she'd be waiting in his office chair with her legs propped up on his desk, licking chocolate off of her fingers. Sometimes, there were even croissant crumbs on the wooden floor. Kai never minded, though, because when he kissed her he could taste the chocolate on her lips.

Kai looked up at the "Scarlet's Bakery" sign and sighed. Though the small, French-inspired shop looked calm and inviting with the plethora of greenery and hand written signs, the bakery held his biggest fear: Angry Scarlet.

* * *

 **Cinder POV**

Cinder was in Scarlet's kitchen, eating a lemon macaron. "Scar, these are amazing!" Cinder moaned. "And I don't even like lemons."

Scarlet rolled her eyes at the compliment but still grinned. "Yeah, I know they're good. That's why I own a bakery. But you need to stop taking food if you aren't going to work.

Cinder rolled her eyes. "But we're friends," Cinder said, trying to grab her third one as sneakily as possible.

"Cinder, put the macaron down," Scarlet said, not even looking up from the cake she was icing.

Cinder flinched and decided that a macaron, no matter how delicious, wasn't worth her life. "How did you-"

"I expect this kind of behavior from Thorne. Put yourself to use and go take customers' orders."

"Sure I'll go serve the non-existent customers," Cinder remarked sarcastically.

The bell rang. Perfect. Her luck was terrible.

Scarlet looked up at Cinder and smirked. "Look, your first customer."

Cinder stuck her tongue out at Scarlet, but got up anyway and went to the front. The bakery counter was shaped differently than most. There was a little coat rack hung with aprons and a curved display of every pastry imaginable: a rainbow of colorful macarons, double and triple tiered cakes, and fruit filled pastries. At the end of the curved display was where the customer was supposed to be waiting.

She turned her back on the customer, putting on a red apron. Then she grabbed a pair of gloves, and as she was turning around she said (in her most annoyed voice), "Hi, I'm Cinder what can I-"

The rest of the sentence died in her mouth.

The first thing she noticed was that his hair looked better. When they were together, the first thing that he would do in the morning, after he brushed his teeth, was gel his hair. But apparently he got the memo that gelled hair was never attractive because now it was lightly tousled, almost like he'd been taking pointers from Thorne.

She hadn't talked to him since the breakup. Hell, she hadn't even see him since then. She didn't like confrontation, and she didn't like dwelling on the past. But most of all, she was scared. She was scared because a small voice in her head kept nagging at her that she was wrong, that Kai was misunderstood. That if she had just stayed a couple more minutes in Kai's arms, instead of leaving, things might be different.

Sadness, surprise, and guilt mingled in his gaze, coppery brown eyes locking with hers for a second before he looked away. She guessed her expression matched his.

He spoke first, like usual. "Hi."

That was it. There was no "Nice to see you" or "Where have you been the last year" or even "I'm still in love with you."

Cinder moved her mouth, but no words came out.

"I, uh, didn't know you started working here," Kai said, rocking back and forth on his feet and looking everywhere in the room but her. He was nervous. Good.

"I don't," Cinder admitted. "Scarlet needed help."

Kai nodded, now making eye contact with a chocolate macaron.

"You look good," she blurted out. She didn't add the part where she thought that his suit hugged him in all the right places or the fact that she was thinking about everything his hands did in the bedroom just five months ago.

Kai finally looked at her, his eyes wide. "Um, thanks. You- you look good too," he said, and his eyes moved up and down her body, "Really, really good."

Cinder prayed that she wasn't blushing.

"How's Scarlet?" Kai asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"She's good. The bakery's business has been booming lately so that's good." Did she just say good two times? Her eighth grade English teacher wouldn't be pleased with her range of adjectives.

Kai nodded. "I'm sure. She has the best bakery in the city, if not the state."

Cinder nodded enthusiastically, almost forgetting who she was talking to. "And her chocolate croissants-" Cinder started.

"'-Are to die for,'" Kai completed. Cinder blinked. She couldn't believe that he still remembered her saying that.

Realizing his mistake, he scratched his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I, um..." he looked at the ground.

Suddenly, in at that moment, Cinder felt terrible. She felt terrible that she'd let go of her relationship with Kai that so quickly. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain. She hadn't given him the chance to be explain, or to be friends. She just let him go. The man who had come to her apartment with chicken noodle soup and chocolate when she was sick on their second date. The man who claimed that he hadn't believed in soulmates until he had met her. The man who had proposed to her on the roof of her mechanic shop- a place that meant so much to her. The man who had bought enough chocolate croissants for their engagement party that Scarlet could pay the bakery rent for months.

"I'm sorry," Cinder blurted, surprised by her own words. She wished she could materialize her wrench in her hands, but for now her fingers would have to do.

Kai looked up, shock written on his face. "What?" he asked, and then the same shocked expression was on his face. Apparently he didn't mean to say that either.

"I'm sorry."

Kai considered her words for a couple of moments. "Why? I should be saying sorry. In fact, I should be on the ground right now begging for your forgiveness."

Cinder laughed bleakly. "Because I left you. I didn't listen to your explanation about Levana," Kai cringed at that name "And I didn't even try to keep in touch. I'm sorry. I should've been a better friend."

Kai shook his head. "I never gave you a proper explanation, and I wasn't even able to give it to you then. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I- I didn't want to hurt you. And it wasn't your fault don't apologize for not keeping in touch. I doubt anyone keeps in touch with a boyfriend who cheats. I mean look at Cress and Thorne."

"Well they're engaged now," Cinder said dryly.

"Well yeah but-" Kai paused. "I just want some closure."

"Me too."

"Um, would you like to meet somewhere after this?" Kai asked, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "No, here is fine." Then she raised both eyebrows. "Wait, why are you here?"

Kai blinked, almost like he'd forgotten why he was here. Then he checked his watch and cursed. "Shit. I had a meeting with a client that started like ten minutes ago."

Cinder's eyes widened. Kai never was late for meetings. And he definitely never forgot about them. "You should go."

Kai almost turned around but stopped and turned back towards Cinder. "When do you want to talk?"

"I'll be here for the rest of the morning. We can talk when your meeting is over."

Kai nodded, but didn't move from where he stood. He scanned her face another time, like he was memorizing it. "Thank you," he said.

"Why?"

Smiling sadly, Kai said, "For forgiving me."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _Thank you to storywriter853 for beta reading!_

 _I figured a cliffhanger is a good way to end things :) Again, make sure to favorite, follow, and review this story. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews, and I read through every one of them. Stay safe during this time, and if you ever need to talk/vent my reviews and PMs are open._


End file.
